You're My Dream
by forlorn-devotion6
Summary: A new girl comes to Ouran and turns Kaoru's life upside down. They've completely fallen for eachother..but is it too fast? But what is this secret "job" she talks about? Can she keep it a secret for long? KaoruxOC central some TamaxHaruxHika On Hold!
1. Humble Beginnings

**--DEBUT STORY! :D R&R! Be kind...**

The headmaster kinda just...stared at me for a few seconds. I was starting to get uncomfortable. I rubbed my head, "So, uh... I have my schedule...can I go now?" He lifted an eyebrow, "You're going to need the uniform..." I shook my head, "Your rulebook says students are not REQUIRED to use the uniform so...I'm vouching towards no uniform..." He sighed and shrugged, "Fine Miss Suzumiya, fine. JUst one thing before you go to class. I want you to go to the third music room after school today. There's people there who can...help you out." I turned and waved behind me, "Sure...whatever. Thanks and see you..." Then I just walked out into the halls.

AT this time, it was about the end of the 7th hour, the last class of the day. I tapped my nose, "So much for school today...guess my first day starts tomorrow." As people walked pass me, I received several stares. I frowned; my appearance may be...strange, but I like it! T-T. I was wearing an orange tank top with a maroon spaghetti strap shirt over it, black baggy pants, black and maroon skater shoes, my hair was in-a-good-way messy ponytail, and I wore a brown roped necklace with a silver rectangle plate as the pendent with a barcode engraved into it. I tapped my chin and thought, "I'm just unique is all! ^^" The final bell rang and I smiled to myself and made my way to the thrird floor music room, as I promised.

Upon reaching the room, just as I appraoched the huge doors, it was like a huge, bad vibe was being thrown at me. I cringed and grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. I was greeted by a bright white light and red rose petals. Squinting my eyes, I went further into the room until the light vanished. Then, I saw a group of 8 boys in a set formation. I blinked and miffled out an 'Eh?'. Then, the boys all chimed, "Welcome, princess." I was even more confused as I tilted my head to the side, "Am...I in the right room? The headmaster told me to come here when school ended. Said that people would be able to 'help me'..?" One of the boys, a tall blond, walked up to me and handed me a red rose, "Of course Princess... Allow me to explain. We are the Host Club, in which..." I cut him off, everything coming together now, "Hold up...a host club? You mean where a bunch of guys get together and 'adore' heartsick girls? That's very...interesting... But, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna come to a place like this and I don't know WHY the headmaster had me..." The blond put a finger to mylips and I went wide eyed as he spoke, "Shh Princess... First timers are always alittle nervous... Allow us to introduce ourselves....."

Tamaki Suou...red rose...the prince type

Kyouya Ootoro...dark blue rose...the dark king type

Takashi (er... .) aka Mori...green rose...the cool type

Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Hunny...pink rose...the lolita-shita type

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin...light blue and orange roses....the little devil / twincest types

Finally, the last boy approached me with a white rose. He smiled at me and introduced himself, "Haruhi Fujioka....the, er...natural type..." I smiled and nodded but then realization hit me. I grabbed haruhi by his shoulders, totally confused, "Haruhi?! I should have known! Oh my gosh, how are you?!" Haruhi seemed confused so I frowned, "Aw, come on. It's only been 3 months! It's me, Reika Suzumiya, from the middle school!" Haruhi gasped and then grinned, "Reika! Wow, I'm so sorry! I've been so...preoccupied with things lately..." I smiled and released her shoulders, "No worries, no worries. Wow, you really changed. What's with the cut hair and boy uniform?" Haruhi went to answer but Tamaki got between us, "What is going on here?!" Haruhi growled, "Senpai...stop. This is Reika Suzumiya. We were good friends in middle school." I smiled and mock-saluted, "Hiya!" Just then, all the 6 guys got in my face. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were the ones who were the harshest, "So you know Haruhi is a girl?!" I sweatdropped, "Y-Yes?" Then, they all yelled / said in different pitches, "YOU CAN'T TELL ANYBODY THEN!" I crossed my heart figuatively, "Ok ok, I promise!" Kyouya pushed everyone out of the way and stared at me, "HOw can we trust you won't say anything..?" I shrugged, "Well, Haruhi is a friend of mine, for one. Also, I have never lied to anyone in my life and I don't think I'll start now..." Kyouya took out a notebad and wrote down stuff really fast and then slammed it shut just as fast, "You will be joining the Host Club then." Then, me, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all yelled, "EH?!" Mori didn't seem to care, Haruhi seemed happy I was there, and Hunny cheered and jumped into my arms, "Rei-chan! Do you like sweets?!" I grinned, "Yeah I do! Especially cake!" Hunny grinned in extreme disposition and hugged me as he yelled, "YAY! I LOVE Rei-chan! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR HERE!" I laughed and placed Hunny on my shoulders.

I looked at Kyouya, "I don't think me joining in neccessary though..." He shook his head, "I disagree. We need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't tell anyone. Besides, adding you as a hostess would increase our profits by 30%." I sweatdropped, "I...see." Tamaki then growled at Kyouya, "How do you know if she's even capable of being a hostess?!" I grinned, "I'll show you then! All of you sit over there!" I pointed over to a couch and they all obeyed. I stuck out my tounge, "May I have a test subject?" Then, the twins shot up, "Right here!" I tapped my chin, "As tempting as it is, let's keep it to one for now. So, one of you come here." In a second, they were both in front of me, "Then let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun' game!" Before they said anything else, I knew and pointed at him, "You're Hikaru." They both froze and stared and chimed, "Well...how do you know?" I pondered that for a moment and then shrugged, "Honestly, I dunno. I just...know. But I don't want Hikaru, no offence. Kaoru, come on." Neither of them moved so I rolled my eyes and guided Hikaru back to his seat on the couch with the ithers, "Good Hikaru... Anyways..."

I went back to Kaoru, who was still in shock. I stood in front of him and closed my eyes. After a second, they were open and I was crying. Everyone gasped at my rapid change. I put my hands to my heart, "K-Kaoru-kun... I don't know why but...I cannot stop thinking about you..! You are the only one on my mind at all hours of the day..." I took a step closer to him and looked him right in the eyes, "Kaoru-kun...I think I'm in love with you..! Please, tell me you feel the same..!" He stared at me in complete shock and his face slower turned deep red. My plan so far succeeding, I turned my back to him and started to rub my eyes, "Of course...how foolish of me to think that Kaoru-kun would accept my feelings...a lowly girl like me..!" I turned back to face him and I got right infront of him and looked up at him, since he was about 4 inches taller than me, "But I shall never hinder from these feelings of love that I have for you Kaoru-kun. I simply cannot... I can only hope that perhaps, one day...you will return these feelings back to me... FOr you, Kaoru-kun..." I paused dramatically and lightly pulled Kaoru down to my level by his tie, startling him, and placed us so our lips were almost touching. I continued my statement, "...are my knight, who I hope will protect me." I then kissed him lightly on his cheek and I could feel the heat from his blush on my lips. I sighed deeply and released Kaoru and took a step back from him. I turned to the others and saw their shock faces. I grinned, "Was it that good..?" Then, Hunny and Tamaki jumped up and tackled me in joy. Hunny giggled, "Rei-chan is so beautiful!" Tamaki was kinda spazzing out, "That was, indeed, beautiful Reika-chan! You simply MUST join us!" I got Tamaki off of me but let Hunny stay on my shoulders. I smiled and nodded, "...Alright. I'll join the Host Club. It might be fun. ^^"


	2. Sparks Fly

For the next hour, I was drilled with the rules of the club by Kyouya and given advice from Tamaki. However, when Kyouya said that we met every afternoon after school and at 3pm - 9 pm on weekends, I cringed, "Er... I won't be able to stay the whole times on Friday through Sunday though... I have a, er...job to go to then." Kyouya rose an eyebrow, "WHat time?" I tapped my chin, "Well, Friday and Sunday are from 8pm to about...2 am? ANd Sunday is also 8 pm but to midnight." Mori this time actually spoke, "Where do you work?" I felt a blush come on my face, "That's...not important. Anyway, its about 5 pm now. When do people start showing up?" Tamaki frowned, "Sadly, we had to close the Host Club for today. We had a private party." I blinked, "Really? Who?" Then everyone pointed at me and I sweatdropped, "I see... If that's the case, I think I'm gonna go home now."

After we all agreed we would all go home and start tomorrow, we ended up in the front courtyard. There were already four limos sitting there, for Mori and Hunny, Tamaki, Kyouya, and Hikaru and Kaoru. I sweatdropped and turned to Haruhi, "You walk home too then, right?" She smiled, "Yeah, those rich bastards..." We both grinned and I stuck my tounge out at her, "Alright, see you tomorrow then Haruhi!" She waved to me and then walked in the opposite direction I was going. Then, 3 of the 4 limos went that same way too. The last one went the other way, my way. So, I started walking home; it was only like...a 10 minute walk.

I took out my eye iPod and listened to several techno songs for... My own thought was cut off by the limo that had gone this way before backing up right at me. I cringed, stepped out of the way, and it stopped right in front of me. The window opened and I saw Hikaru and Kaoru. I sweatdropped, "Trying to kill me you guys?!" Then, they chimed, "Where do you live?" I rose an eyebrow, "Er, 264 Sakura Lane. WHy..?" The twins glanced at eachother and chimed, "We live right next to you then." I cringed and yelled, "No way!!! That's pretty cool then. Can't believe I never knew..." Then, the door opened and I was pulled inside. I recovered myself and found myself between the two. I sweatdropped, "L-Look...I appreciate the ride but..." They both grinned and chimed, "We won't take no for an answer!" Putting my iPod away, I sighed and whispered, "Thanks guys..."

After about a minute, I sensed both of their faces very close on either side of me. I used peripheal vision to see them both, "Yes?" Then, they chimed, "Which one of us is Hikaru..?" I smirked and point to the one on my left, "You are. I see you tried to trick me by switching the way you two part your hair differently." I then ruffled both their hairs so they were back to normal, "I think Kaoru looks better with right-parted hair and Hikaru with left-parted." The two just kept staring at me and then Kaoru broke the silence, "How do you know who's who?" I shurgged, "I told you, I don't know. You two just seem...very different to me I guess..." Just then, I felt a random exaughstion go over me and I ended up going unconscious.

**Kaoru's POV**

In a split second, Reika let out this starnge yawn and then her head fell onto my shoulder. I blushed slightly, but covered it when Hikaru seemed kind of angry. I frowned, "Hikaru..." He narrowed his eyes slightly at Reika, "Who does she think she is... Does she think she's SPECIAL if she can tell us apart?!" I frowned again and glanced at Reika. I felt the blush reappear and I thought, "She's...realy pretty when she's asleep..." I felt Hikaru's stare on me and I rose an eyebrow, "W-What?" Hikaru's face went blank, "You have feelings for her...don't you..?" Now, my blush was obvious. I couldn't admit or deny it, so I just turned my head away from him and looked out the window. I felt Reika shift next to me and her right hand ended up ontop of my left hand. I bit my lip, trying not to react.

**Reika's POV**

I awoke and found myself in my room, on my bed, under the covers. I glanced at my clock, 2 am. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I was still in my clothes from today...er, yesterday... I blinked and whispered to myself, "How did I get here..?" JUst then, my door opened and my maid Tohru came in. I blinked, "Tohru-san, what are you still doing awake?" She smiled at me; she seemed very tired, "I promised Hitachiin-san I would explain what happened whenever you were to awaken." I blinked; Hitachiin....Hikaru and Kaoru..?, "Which one?" She smiled, "He specifically told me Kaoru Hitachiin-san." I felt a slight blush on my face and I nodded, "Well...what happened?" Tohru smiled, "He told me that you had fallen asleep on your car ride home with them. So he brought you here and to your room." I nodded, "I see... How did he get me up 4 flights of stairs though?" She giggled, "He carried you bridal style up all of them." This time, I blushed harder. The thoughts of Kaoru carrying me like that.... Then, Tohru frowned, "I really wish you wouldn't stay out so late...working Reika-sama." I cringed, "I'm fine..." She shook her head, "Please Reika-sama, none of us want you to..!" I stood up and approached her and gave her my best smile, "I promise Tohru-san...I'll be fine. I gotta make my own living, you know?" She cringed when I said 'living'. I walked past her, "I'm gonna go shower and eat something...since I didn't before."

After I showered and ate some onigiri, I went back to my room. It was about 4 am. School started at 7.30... Shrugging, I got dressed anyway. I put on a green half takn top half vest thing (it's like a sweatshirt but without the sleeves. so it has a hood and strings) over a white longsleeved tight shirt, baggyish blue jeans, the same shoes i wear everyday (lol, look back), my barcode necklace, and then finally put my wet hair up. Then, I picked out another set of clothes and put them in my school bag (I'll explain those later..) I layed down on my bed and looked at the clock again; 4.30. I rolled my eyes, getting bored and shifted to my other side to look out my humungo window. It was still kind of dark out, but I liked the dark anyway. Now that I actually looked around, I saw the mansion next door to mine. Could it be Hikaru and Kaoru's..? I got up from my bed and open my windows wide open and leaned on the perch. Directly opposite of my window was another room with the lights on. ...Well actually, they were flickering on and off. I could see figures when the lights were on, however. Whenever the light went on, I tried getting a closer look. Then, of the figures moved to their window and the light was turned on finally. It was then I saw who it was...

They say the most awkward moment is seeing the person you like naked. Well...this is pretty close. In the neighboring window was Kaoru...with no shirt on...and he just caught me deliberatley spying on him... Kaoru's face was...uncomprehendable...and then he opened his window and yelled, "Reika?!" Our windows were about 20 meters away from eachother so yelling was neccessary... Unsure of what to do, I gave a small, awkward wave of my hand. I mentally slapped myself and screamed in my head, "THIS IS WHAT THEY CALL KARMA Reika!!!" There was a silence so I cringed and yelled, "I-I'll see you in school..!" So, I quickly closed my window and ran out of my room and, literally, jumped down the 4 flights of stairs. I successfully landed on the ground at the base; I did train in martial arts so I'm kinda sorta a ninja at heart... AT the front door was the butler Shigure, who would open the door if people came in or out. He stared at me, interested, and I sweatdropped, "Er...good morning..? ^^" " He smiled at me, "Ohayo Reika-sama..." I grinned and walked for the kitchen.

I was making myself a bagel when Tohru walked into the kitchen, "You know, there's a reason me, Shigure, and the others are here..." I smiled smally, "I-I know...I'm sorry. I just wanna give you guys a break every now and then. Hey, I know... Why don't you all take a paid vacaion this week?" Tohru frowned, "And leave you here alone?" I frowned right back as I bit into my bagel, "I'm 16 years old TOhru-san...I AM capable of taking care of myself..." Tohru shook her head, "You know what I mean Reika-sama..." I rubbed my head, "Yeah yeah... Look, I really am fine..." I paused to bit my bagel. Then, the front doorbell rang. I almost choked on my bagel as I thought, "WHAT IF IT'S KAORU TO ASK ME WHY I WAS STALKING HIM?!?!" I ran out to the front foyer and yelled at Shigure, "Don't do it Shigure-san!" BUt I was too late... The door was already opened and Shigure was letting whoever it was inside... Then, my fears were proved correct... Kaoru walked in, already in his uniform, and he looked around until his eyes landed on me. He gave me a small smile and I looked away from him blushing. He approached me and grinned, "Ohayo...Reika-chan..." I blushed slightly again and thought, "Stupid Kaoru...has to be smart, funny, charming, cute..." The thoughts went on in my head as he spoke, "I just cma eby to see if you were feeling alright..?" ALl of a sudden, I blurted out, "I WASN'T STALKING YOU! I WAS JUST ANNOYED BY SOME RANDOM LIGHT NEXT DOOR GOING ON AND OFF!" I looked away from him, my face a light red, and Kaoru just smiled, "I see, I see. Don't worry Reika-chan, I know you weren't stalking. I was only concerned about how you fell asleep so aburptly yesterday..." He seemed to be thinking intently and then his face turned a slight red. I shuffled my feet, "Oh, well... I just haven't been sleeping right lately, that's all..." Kaoru frowned, "Is it because of the job you go to until 2 am?" I cringed, "Maybe... Look, don't worry about me. But...I do appreciate you beining me home so...thank you..."

There was a silence until he spoke, "Do you want a ride to school?" I accidentally answered too quickly, "Yes, please..!" I blushed and Kaoru gave a small smile, "Alright...we'll be by at around 7 ok?" I processed time in my head; it was about 5 so two hours.... I nodded, "S-Sure..!" Kaoru grinned, "Alright then, me and Hikaru will see you then." He waved and I waved unsurely back as I smiled helplessly as he walked out the door. As soon as the door closed, Tohru came up from behind me and startled me by saying, "You like hom, don't you?" I gasped, cringed, and stammered out, "N-n-n-n-no! I can't belice you would even ASSUME...!" Tohru's smirk cut me off and I hung my head down, "...Yes..." She grinned, "That's so kawaii Reika-sama! I'm sure he likes you too! In fact, I'm 100% sure!" I blushed a deep red, "No, he doesn't..." Tohrurose her right hand as a pledge, "If he doesn't, I will quit this job." I blinked and blushed again, since I know Tohru would never bet away her job... I bit my lip, "S-So..?" She knew where I was going and nodded, "Yes, you should surely tell him your feelings. But..." I blinked, "But what?" She sighed, "Come with me Reika-sama."  
I followed her to the living room and we sat on the couch. She nodded, "Now...I wanna tell you a story. It's about the Hitachiin twins. I'm friendly with their maids so I hear the stories... Before the boys had entered high school, they didn;t have any friends really. Only themselves. They didn't let anybody into their lives. They would be so upset when people couldn't tell them apart... And one of the maids told me that they were talking one night about how if one of them them were to detach themselves from the other..." i got the point and nodded, "I see... So, if Kaoru really DID have feelings for me too and I said something...Hikaru would get really sad..?" Tohru nodded and I shook my head, "I can't do that to them... It would be so selfish of me..!" Tohru shook her head, "I'm not saying you shouldn't say anything. I think you should tell Kaoru, without Hikaru around, and see how he feels too. Of course, remember, I bet my job he does. And in that case, you and Kaoru would have to discuss what to do about Hikaru." I nodded in understanding but then retorted, "But you know how i get with people I like... Remember with Kyo..!" She cut me off, "And wasn't it worth it when you finally told Kyo?" I bit my lip and sighed.

*FF two hours*

I was laying on the floor in the front foyer...waiting. I humming the song playing in my iPod until I heard the doorbell ring. My jolted up, put my iPod in my pocket, and stood up. Shigure opened the door and I smiled awkwardly at Kaoru and Hikaru. I followed them to their limo and, once again, sat in the middle. I could sense Hikaru's tenseness and Kaoru's...unidentifiable emotions. I gulped quietly and thought, "This should be interesting..."

As it turned out, I was in homeroom 1-A with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. I mostly just talked with Haruhi. As for the rest of the day, I ended up catching up (already) on the three months of work I had missed and, somehow, was at the top of my classes. Wow, I'm really awesome, huh?? xD Anyway, since it was just Thursday, I went to the third music room after my second to last class. Turns out my last class had an empty slot and I was NOT putting a class in there... When I got there, it was empty...as expected. So, I took the chance to change into the clothes I picked out for hostessing. I didn't bother going to the changing room since nobody would be coming for an hour. As I got my clothes out of my bag, I thought, "I guess Tamaki and the others already spread me being a hostess around the school already... All those boys houndning me..and all those girls glaring at me! T-T" I smirked at my clothes: a white collered button down long sleeved shirt, a black long tie, a black short ruffledish skirt, white knee socks, and black loafers. I grinned and then first took off my green vest shirt thing. Then, my sneakers and jeans were next. As I was taking my white shirt off, I heard the door open. I thought I was crazy so I continued taking my shirt off. When I finally could see, I saw that...Kaoru was standing in the door way....and I was facing the doorway...in my black bra and panties... After a few seconds, we both processed what was going on and both of our faces were blood red. Kaoru stammered insanely, "I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't think anyone was h-here..!" I stammered as well, not able to move, "N-Neither did I..!" Finally, Kaoru cringed and shut the door and I could hear him ponding his head on the door outside of it. My heart was pounding like a drum as I got myself dressed.

When I was finsihed, I folded my other clothes and put them in my school bag on a couch. Then, slowly but surely, I went to the door and opened it, seeing that Kaoru was leaning against the opposing wall, his face still blood red. He looked at me and, if it was possible, his face went even redder, "I-I-I'm r-r-really sorry again..." I crossed my right leg behind my left leg and tapped my toes on the ground (like Tifa fom FF7 does in the game...), "I-It was m-my fault... I don't have a class right now so I just assumed nobody else would be here..." Kaoru rose his voice, "Why don't we just..?" I finished his sentence, "...pretend it never happened? Yes, definitely." There was an awkward silence until Kaoru mumbled, "Why are you wearing...that...anyway..?" I grinned, "I have to make the best impression I can on the boys of this school, so I'll wear this when hostessing."


	3. Horribly Awkward Mishap

**Slowly but surely understanding how this site works... ^^'' The story takes a turn in this chapter so be prepared xP R&R always appreciated and thanks to those who already have! Enjoyy! =)**

I didn't know so many guys had signed up for an appointment with me...1200 to be exact! Kyouya wouldn't allow anymore to sign up. I had whispered to him once, "You expect me to go through 1200 guys in ONE DAY??" He shook his head, "Of course not. But the wait will want them all to come back..." The smirk on his face creeped the hell out of me so I just backed away slowly.

I was on my 6th round of the day, a group of 5 boys. They all introduced themselves as Hatori, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Hayner (I'm clearly making these up...). I would giggle (fakely may I add...) at any joke they would say. Truthfully, it kind of made me sick. Oh...sorry. Not the guys. I was referring to the way those girls are talking to Kaoru... And look at the way he's acting towards them! In the back of my mind, however, I wished he was acting like that to ME...

When it was 9 pm (I actually don't know how long they do this for. I made it up as well xD), I was so exhausted that I fell down on my back on the closest couch (horizontally...lol). I closed my eyes, hoping that mabe I would drift to sleep. Of course, this would never be as exhausting as my actual job... My thoughts were cut off by a feeling of someone watching me. I opened my eyes and saw Kaoru standing over me behind the back of the couch. He cringed when I saw him and I gasped as I sat up, "K-Kaoru??" When I did sit up, I ended up bumping heads with him. I fell back down on the couch but then Kaoru seemed to lose his balance in the impact and fell forward...and on top of me. We weren't touching, since Kaoru amanged to hold himself up from me, but his knees were on the outsides of my thighs (hes holding his legs up by his knees...get it? xD), his arms were on either side of my head, but our faces somehow ended up only a few inches away from eachother. We stared right into the other's eyes, unsure of what to do. Kaoru barely whispered, "S-Sorry..." I shook my head ever so slightly. But still, neither of us moved. And out of all honesty...I didn't want to...

Just then, I heard Hunny come running towards us, "Rei-chan! Kao-chan!" I shifted my eyes to behind me to see Hunny jump into the air and right onto Kaoru's back. As a result, Hunny used his weight to push Kaoru down, causing his knees to unlock, his torso to go down, and his arms to give out. So now, Kaoru's body was pushed up right against mine with no gaps at all... By now, me and Kaoru were blood red in the face, but this was too much... I managed to see over Kaoru's head and saw Hunny try to look at me, but Kaoru's head was in his way. So, as Hunny went to push Kaoru's head down so he could see me, I already foresaw what was going to happen. Before I could tell Hunny to stop, he was already pushing down on Kaoru's head and as a result, me and Kaoru got into a liplock... And this wasn't a simple frozen lip peck...but was a frozen open mouth kiss... My heart was going a mile a minute and all I could decipher of Kaoru's emotions was....pure shock. I sensed Mori come over and pick Hunny off of Kaoru, but Kaoru didn't get up from me or this frozen kiss... Then, I thought of what Tohru had said awhile ago, "How will you know if you don't try?" I mentally nodded and then rose my arms, took Kaoru by his shoulders, and broke the ice...so to speak... If I didn't know better, I'd say he was...hurt... I took a deep breath and smiled at him, "Let's try that again...shall we..?"

Kaoru's eyes went wide at my intentions but he then seemed...excited..? But then, he leaned back down slowly and lightly put his lips to mine. If I didn't know any better, I would say before had been his first kiss. But...it wasn't mine... But the amazing part is this kiss, right now, is so much better than my first kiss... However, I guess since I have more experience than him, I'LL have to... Kaoru interrupted my thoughts by, unexpectedly, licking my lower lip. I smirked and decided to mess with him. I didn't open my mouth, and when I didn't, I sensed him get restless. It was then I felt him slightly bite down on my lip. I gasped and Kaoru took his chance and let his tounge inside my mouth. I was shocked as I thought, "Where the heck did he learn this?!" Nevertheless, I kissed him back and tounge-wrestled him for dominance. Of course, as I expected, I won and Kaoru seemed agitated by that.

It wasn't until I realized...OH MY GOSH! To my (and Kaoru's) complete dismay, I disconnected us again. I whispered to myself, "My God...I'm a hypocrite..." Kaoru rose an eyebrow, "Er...what?" I blushed slightly, not exactly wanting to say it, "Well...I've always said I hated people who hooked up with other people. In other words, I hate people who kiss or whatever when they're not even boyfriend and girlfriend and I don't..." Kaoru cut me off by kissing my nose, "Who said we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend? That is, unless you're saying it..." He blushed a dark red and so did I, considering he just asked me to be his girlfriend. But then...I remembered..., "Kaoru...what's about Hikaru?" Kaoru's eyes then went wide as he got off me abruptly and looked around the room, "Hikaru?!" I got up as well and saw that the room was empty. I blinked, "They all left..." I looked at Kaoru and saw that his expression was...definitely mixed. I bit my lip, "I'm...REALLY sorry Kaoru... I should never have..!" He cut me off by putting a hand to my cheek, "Don't be sorry Reika-chan...because I'm not. I'm just worried about Hikaru..." I nodded and smiled, "Then go talk to him." He gave me a second look, "Are you sure..?" I nodded once again, "Of course. I never want to come between you and your brother Kaoru..." Kaoru smiled and shook his head, "You won't Reika-chan...I won't let that happen."

When I finally got home, it was about 9.30. My bad... Tohru demanded to know what happened at school today, so I ended up telling her (and soon enough the entire staff) what happened with me and Kaoru. They all cheered and congratualted me and I just blushed in embarrassment. Tohru grinned at me, "Told ya I'm never wrong!" I smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah... I just hope that Kaoru can make peace with Hikaru..."

***With the twins, nobody's POV***

Kaoru finally made it home and directly went to his and Hikaru's room. As expected, Hikaru was lying on the bed. Hikaru gave Kaoru a solemn look, "Guess you're finally home..." Kaoru cringed and sat on the bed next to Hikaru, "Hikaru...let's talk about..." Hikaru cut him off, "Nothing to talk about..." Kaoru was getting angry and then grabbed Hikaru from his shoulders and made them face to face, "Listen Hikaru! Me and Reika are dating now so I need to know how you feel." Hikaru cringed at the news, although he should have seen it coming. However, Hikaru just scoffed, "I don't care what you do! Why don't you go find Reika then?!" Kaoru yelled back, "Don't think that just because I like Reika doesn't mean I'm just gonna neglect and ignore you from now on! I did exactly what YOU should be doing with Haruhi, you know that?! You're too busy acting like a child to acknowledge your feelings though!" Kaoru had more to say, but then Hikaru sat up and leaned his head on Kaoru's shoulder, "...Sorry..." Kaoru smiled, "Don't be sorry Hikaru... Don't worry, I'll always be here for you..."

**Reika's POV**

It was 10 pm and me and Tohru were in an intense game of Connect Four. It was my move but I was staring at the set up in front of me. Tohru smiled, "You really should be getting to bed. You have...work...tomorrow..." My eyes narrowed, "I know but I refuse to stop until I win against you dammit!" I took a deep breath and placed a chip in. I grinned, very proud of my move, but then Tohru giggled and put a peice in, "Connect four." I gaped my mouth open in disbelief and finally saw what I had missed before... I growled and started spazzing out as I picked the game up and threw it at the wall, "GOD DAMN YOU CONNECT FOUR! DAMN YOU!" Tohru just laughed but then suddenly Temari, another maid, came in. I grinned at her, "Hey Temari-san. You have my dry cleaning?" She smiled and nodded and handed it me. She then took one final look at the clothes and frowned, but then walked out. I unpacked the clothes from the bag and put them in my school bag. I could sense Tohru frowning behind me so I spoke, "Not a word about it..." Tohru put a hand on my shoulder, "There's so many other jobs out there Reika-sama... Why do you always go back to THIS one?" I smiled at her fakely, "No one really hires 16 year old girls for jobs anymore. Especially rich ones. But this job..." I rubbed my head but then sighed, "..I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Tohru-san..." She bowed and then walked out, and I thought I heard her sniffle.


	4. Of Bets and Lies

**I'm on a ROLL now! :D I know this is short but I wanted to create the tension for the upcoming chapter ^^ R&R greatly appreciated, as always. **

At 6 am, my alarm went off. I snoozed it and tried to go back to sleep but then I heard a knock at my door. I jolted up and mumbled, "C-Come in..." The door opened and I saw Shigure, "Reika-sama, you have a visitor." I growled mentally and thought, "At 6 AM?!?!" I nodded and motioned toward me, saying to let them in. I stretched out my arms as I door opened wider, then I saw Kaoru, already in his uniform. I froze in my stretching position with my arms in the air as Kaoru stared at me. I looked down at what I was wearing; a navy blue spaghetti strap shirt that went down to my thigh. But with the position I was in...you could see both of my... I blushed a dark red, quickly hid under my blanket entirely, and mumbled, "I-I'll be out in a minute..!" I heard Kaoru step into my room and sit on the bed, "OK, I'll wait." I poked my head from the blanket and glared at him playfully, "Hey KAO-CHAN, we're not at that level yet. xP" I expected Kaoru to blush, but instead he got closer to me, "Well...we COULD be...Reika-hime..." Plan backfired... I was a tomato red now so I went back under the covers. I felt him pat my head, "I'll be downstairs." I glared at him through the blanket, "Good." Kaoru sounded concerned, "Are you upset with me now..?" I smirked to myself, "Maybe..." Just then, the blanket lifted up but was not taken off of me. Instead, Kaoru went under it and joined me in the semi-darkness of the blanket. Then, I sensed Kaoru lean forward and then our lips touched. I smiled smally but then whispered, "Why are you here so early?" Kaoru put our foreheads together, "I really missed you Reika-chan... And I also wanted to see if you wanted to go to breakfast? Hikaru would be coming too." I blinked, "Oh! So you and Hikaru...?" Kaoru nodded and smiled innocently, "Yeah, we're fine. Hikaru said he even wanted to talk to you about something." I shuddered, getting nervous.

Finally, I playfully began to push Kaoru away, "Now get out, I need to get dressed." I got the blanket off of us and pulled Kaoru out of my room, "Go play Connect Four with Tohru. If you can beat her...I'll owe you anything." Kaoru chirped up, "Anything??" I smiled and nodded, then shut the door. I got dressed in a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with another maroon spaghetti strap shirt over it, black baggy pants, and my sual shoes and necklace. I rechecked my bag to make sure my hostess clothes and...work...clothes were there. Since they were, I made my way downstairs. Only, I was in a good mood so I jumped the whole four stories. I landed on the front foyer successfully and grinned at Shigure as he smiled back. I whistled on my way to the living room to find Kaoru and Tohru in a deep game of Connect Four. I sat next to Tohru, "Did Kaoru tell you of our bet?" She smiled, "Yes, and I promise you this is a fair game." I nodded and smiled and watched as Tohru made her move. Then, without missing a beat, Kaoru made one as well. Tohru looked it over and then her face went blank. Kaoru smirked, "Well?" I blinked and looked at the set up and then gasped. In just one move, Kaoru made five ways so that he could win. I smiled apologetically at Tohru, "Don't worry Tohru-san. Just remember that you can always beat me ^^." Tohru smiled and stood up, "Well, I have chores I need to do. Kaoru, please be kind to Reika-sama on your winning of the bet." She winked at us and then left the room. I sighed and turned to Kaoru, "Well, a deal's a deal. What do you want from me?" Kaoru smirked, "Dunno yet. I'll get back to you with that. But now...breakfast." I nodded and then yelled into the house, "I'll see you la-..." I stopped myself, remembering, "...I'll call you later!"

*FF to the school and homeroom...i'm lazy xD*

I was talking to Haruhi and explaining what had happened between me and Kaoru when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hikaru giving me a small smile. I gulped mentally and thought, "Here we go...the 'you're dating my twin, so now I get to kill you' talk..." Hikaru motioned to the corner of the room, "Can I talk to you in private Reika?" I nodded unsurely and followed him, glancing at Kaoru as he nodded and smiled. Hikaru took a deep breath, "I have nothing against you Reika, it's just that...me and Kaoru..." I shook my head, "I don't wanna take him away from you Hikaru. I want us all to be friends here. I don't want you to think that Kaoru's going away forever, you know...?" Hikaru shut his eyes for a moment, "Well, since you're dating my twin Reika..." I cringed, worried that the next part would be 'I get to kill you now'. But then, Hikaru literally tackled me and hugged me tightly, "I guess that makes you my sister now!" I sweat-dropped and then grinned, knowing that everything would be alright. I hugged Hikaru back and whispered, "Yeah..." Just then, Hunny came in the room (RANDOM TIME D) and tackled me as well, "Hika-chan! Stop hogging Rei-chan from me!" Mori, Kyouya, and Tamaki all of a sudden came in as well. So there I was, being hounded by Hunny and Hikaru, listening to the fangirl screams for the other guys, and being totally confused. I guess this year will be...interesting... Then, Kyouya knelt next to me, "We need to have a talk later..." Yep...interesting...

I was ALMOST dreading going to Host Club today...almost... When I walked in after my 6th class (remember she doesn't have a 7th), Kyouya was already there. I sweatdropped, "I thought I would be to prep before this..." Kyouya sighed, "First thing's first...concerning you and Kaoru's relationship. I don't want you two telling anybody other than us in the Host Club about you two." I blinked, however understanding his motives, "Becuase my and the twin's publicity might go down..?" Kyouya nodded, "Exactly. I'm glad you understand. Then there's the other thing..." I tilted my head, "What is it?" He flipped through a folder and then took out a paper and handed it to me, "I did some research about this...job you spoke of." I cringed and read over the paper...it was my application for my job that I had filled out... I felt a blush appear on my face as I handed him the paper back, "So..?" Kyouya actually looked concerned, "Why do you do this job if you hate it so much?" I narrowed my eyes, "I don't HATE it... I only hate half of it..." Kyouya blinked, "Half?" I went to continue but then the door opened and Kaoru walked in, "Hey you guys. What's going on?" I looked back at Kyouya and mouthed to him, "Don't tell anyone?" Kyouya shut his eyes, but nodded.

I changed into my hostessing clothes (in the changing room ;P) and soon enough, school ended. Today was especially busy since it was a Friday. Today went more smoothly than yesterday; I guess I was already used to this... When my group left, I check my watch; 7.15. I sighed and went to Kyouya, "I have to leave. The place is kinda far so..." Kyouya glanced up at me from his laptop, "Very well..." I sighed and then went to Kaoru and Hikaru, who were taking a break, "Hey, I gotta go to work now." Hikaru frowned and hugged me tightly, "Awww, bye Reika-chan!" Kaoru joined in on the hug as well, "Do you want a ride there?" I cringed and stammered, "N-No! I mean...don't worry about it. You need to finish up here anyway." Hikaru released me but Kaoru didn't let go. He looked at me fake-sadly and I knew what he wanted. I whispered, "There's people around..!" Just then, Hikaru "accidentally" pushed us over behind a couch where nobody would see us and he fake-exclaimed, "Oops!" Kaoru landed ontop of me and we both laughed quietly at Hikaru's antics. BUt then, Kaoru stopped my laughter with a light kiss to my lips. I smiled smally as I kissed him back. But before we got too into it, I stopped it and whispered, "OK, I really have to go now..." He sighed, "Fine, fine..." He gave me another kiss to my forehead and got up, then put out a hand to help me up. Accepting it, Kaoru easily lifted me up. He looked me right in the eyes and I was nervous he'd somehow find out my secret, so I turned my head and made myself blush, trying to act embarrassed. Kaoru smirked and released my hand and I went to the changing room and changed back into my original clothes, cringing as I pushed my work clothes deeper into my bag. And with that, I bid my goodbyes to everyone and left.

**Oh noes...what now?? In the next chapter, we find out Reika's job...gasp. ^^ R&R my dear fans =)**


	5. Disgusting Feelings

**Third chapter up today... ^^ I think I'll stop here to create MORE tension..! MUAHAHAHA! ...sorry. Anyway, in this chapter, we finally discover Reika's job... This part made me almost sad typing it x.x Well...R&R pwease and enjoy! ^^**

The walk downtown was about 20 minutes. By now, it was about 7.40. The place was still closed but I had the key to get in. I went to the manager's room in the back and saw my boss, "Hey Kakashi-san..." Kakashi looked up from his "paperwork" and grinned, "Ahh, Reika-chan! Great to see you." I smiled and thought, "Amazing this nice guy works in a place like this..." I sighed, "So, uh, what's my schedule for tonight?" He nodded, "Well, from opening to midnight you're working the floor and from then to the end of your shift, 2, you're in the back." I stuck out a tongue, disgusted, "You're kidding! You know I can't do the floor first THEN the back..." Kakashi frowned, "Sorry Reika, but Sakura couldn't do the after midnight shift. She working the back first." I rubbed my temples, "Then..who's working the floor after midnight?" Just then, a voice came from behind me, "That would be ME..." I turned around and saw Duo, the sick 21 year old guy who also worked here, and also had this...thing for me. I crossed my arms, "Fine, but don't blame me when the floor is empty after midnight..."

I didn't have to change clothes just yet; when I work the floor, Kakashi says I can keep my normal clothes. But for the back... My thoughts were cut off by Duo, "Hey Reika!" My eyes narrowed and I turned from my table, "What?! Can't you see I'm busy preparing?" He smirked, "Maybe I'll take a break during the after-midnight shift and go visit you in the back..." I rolled my eyes, "You do that Duo..." I went through several records, trying to find the best mixes (so yes, this is a DJ turntable, so yes, the place she works at is a club / raveish place. Know what the back is yet? .) I put the headsets around my neck, preparing myself. I knew all these records by heart, I knew all their beats and rhythms. And I knew what records fit with what. People began piling in and I smirked to myself as I thought, "For once, I start my night out happy..."

I've heard from people around the club that I'm the best DJ this place has ever seen. And, I have to say...it's an honor. When I learned how to mix on my own time, it was so much fun. I was really happy when I heard people in turn also enjoyed my mixes. It was about 11 pm now, only an hour left... Usually, when the worked the back first, working the floor afterwards made me not as sad. But tonight... While I left a beat be on its own for awhile, my own break, I looked out at the crowd of people. It was dark and even the flashing neon lights made it hard to see people. But, I knew what people were doing out there; using ecstasy, getting drunk, spiking pretty grils' drinks so they could have their way with them later...it made me sick. But, that's not why I hate this job so much...

Midnight finally came and I as I kept the music going, I said into my microphone, "It's been a pleasure people! Even though I'm off the floor tonight, let the party continue!" The crowd cheered and chanted, as always, "Rei-ka! Rei-ka!" I grinned and took my headphones off. As the turned, Duo was already there. He was smirking at me and I just rolled my eyes and walked past him. I'll admit, Duo is a good mixer, but not as epic as I am ^^.

I went to my private room, which wasn't really private because I shared it with two of my co-workers, Skye and Ayame. Speaking of then, they both should have been here by now. Just then, as I was changing into my clothes, they both walked in. Skye, with her long blond hair, and Ayame with her long brown hair, were both 22 and very beautiful. But for some reason, they never got the center... Ayame got my thoughts cut off, "I heard your mix coming in Reika! Awesome as always!" Skye grinned and nodded, "Yeah! We're totally jealous!" I rubbed my head and smiled embarrassed, "I-It's nothing..." We all then began getting dressed. We all wore the same similar thing; only of different styles. We all had black leather clothing. As for my outfit, I had a spaghetti strap shirt that stopped above my stomach, a skirt that was...very high..., high-heeled boots that when right below my knees, and a very tight choker (like Kairi's in Kingdom Hearts), all in leather. Three mirrors went across the wall, Ayame on the left, me in the middle, and Skye on the right. We all looked at ourselves and made final touch ups. I took off my bar code necklace and took the elastic out of my hair, letting my long reddish hair fall down. I stared into the eyes of my reflection; to me, I looked terrible... But to all those guys... My thoughts were cut off by Ayame, "Ready you guys?" Skye nodded but i didn't really respond. I never did...

*FF to 2 AM. you should know her job now... T-T*

I counted up the money earned tonight; 100...not my highest, but almost... I didn't want to wear this damn outfit anymore, so I changed back to my original clothes. As I walked out to the floor, people were still here. This place didn't close until about 4, but there was noway I would stay this long. I saw Duo at the turntable. He was definitely not as good as me... I was making my way through the crowd when I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw I had 2 text messages. The first was from Kyouya. It said, "Hunny and Mori know. Told them to keep secret under any circumstance." I stared at my cell confused for a moment, but then I got it...but how?! How could they find out about my job..? But, at least Kyouya had my back... I didn't bother responding; I'd deal with those two tomorrow at the club... The next was from Kakashi, sent literally a few minutes ago. It said, "Don't leave just yet. Come to my office." I groaned; I was tired already, but I went anyway.

When I walked in, Kakashi sat at his desk in a deep thinking process. I knocked on the door and he looked up at me and smiled, "Ah, Reika-chan. Sorry for calling you, I'm sure you're tired..." I nodded blankly and he continued, "Then I'll make it short. I know I've brought this up already Reika, but I want to ask again..." My body jolted and I was wide awake now. I stared at him in complete shock, "Are you kidding me?! The answer is no!" Kakashi rubbed his head, "I know Reika, I know... But listen, people have already come to me asking for you to take a spot. Imagine all the extra money you would be making. How much did you make today, 100 or so? Working in the way-back will bring your pay up at least 3x's!" The way-back is where people ask for specific dancers for private...parties. I'm well aware of the number of people who ask for me, but... I continued my thought aloud, "There's no way I'll degrade myself that low!" Kakashi frowned, "And you aren't already?" I cringed; that cut really deep... I looked away from him, "It's...complicated..." He shook his head, "I won't question your motives for working here. But, consider it... Aside from the tips you, I will even pay you more! With the profits that you'd make me..." I never questioned his motives for using people in a joke like this for money; it just wasn't my place to. I gave a deep sigh, "I'll...get back to you." Translation: Hell. No. Kakashi nodded solemnly, "Fine, fine. I'll see you tomorrow at 8 sharp." As I walked out, I waved to behind me, "Got it."

I walked home in a total daze; I felt...disgusting. I never ended my night in the back; I was usually out on the floor after midnight. When I did finally get home, it was about 2.30. I walked in the front door and noticed that Shigure was just jolting awake from sleeping standing up next to the door. He coughed slightly, "M-My apologies Reika-sama..." I blinked and smiled smally, "I thought I told you not to stay up when I go to work Shigure-san..." He bowed, "Y-Yes Reika-sama..." I rubbed my head, "Well...don't worry... Get some sleep okay?" He nodded and bowed once more before going up the stairs. Then, before I started to ascend up the stairs, I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen into the foyer. I turned and saw Tohru still in her maid outfit and frowning at me, "You didn't call, but I assumed you worked the floor first tonight..?" I stared at her for a few seconds but then nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah...sorry..." I turned to go walk closer to her but then I felt a sharp pain in my sides. I cringed and grasped my sides and Tohru gasped and walked quickly to me, "Reika-sama..?" I lifted both my shirts up slightly and saw the bruises on my hips and I grimaced at them; probably from that one guy who held me alittle too hard... Tohru always seemed to read my mind easily because once I did think that, she looked like someone stabbed her right in the heart. I put my shirt down and shook my head, "I'm fine Tohru-san, I swear..." The look on her face said she didn't believe me at all. But then, she perked up slightly and smiled smally, "Oh, you have a visitor." I blinked; a visitor, "At 2.30 AM?" She nodded, her smile still there, "Yes, they're in your room." My mind not processing well, I didn't even bother to guess who so I had no idea who this could be...nor did I really care at the moment. Before I turned to walk up the stairs, I said to Tohru, "I want you to sleep in later tomor...today...okay?" She frowned but then bowed, "...Yes Reika-sama..."

I finally made it to my room on the fourth floor. I opened the door and it was pitch dark. Turning on the lights I discovered that someone was in my bed under the covers, but I couldn't see who. I twitched; who the mendacity to sleep in MY bed?! Not even caring that much, I went over to my bed and pulled the covers off the person to see...Kaoru, sleeping soundly. My eyes grew wide when I suddenly thought, "Do lap dances count as cheating on your boyfriend..?" I really hoped the answer was 'no' but I could feel tears forming anyway. I fell to my knees and cried quietly and whispered to myself, "I'm so sorry..." I glanced up at Kaoru; he was still asleep. I took a deep breath and stood up quietly. I took my work and hostessing clothes out of my school bag and put them in the laundry basket...at the bottom. I then went to pick out a pair of pajamas but then I noticed that at the foot of my bed was the navy blue long spaghetti strap shirt I had worn last morning. I smirked and rolled my eyes; Kaoru... So, I decided to humor him and wore those pajamas. It was 3 AM now and I was utterly exhausted. I slowly and quietly slid into my bed next to Kaoru and successfully did not wake him up. As a result, we were both facing eachother on our sides and, to my error, kinda closely.

As I stared at Kaoru, trying to fall asleep, I suddenly thought, "...What do I even know about Kaoru..? Me and Kyo had been best friends before we started dating. But Kaoru...I know nothing about him and I've known him, for what, 3 days? But, I can't help but feel..." I continued my thoughts aloud in a whisper, "...I think I love you..." It wasn't then I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and I felt myself heat up to an extreme. But finally, my eyes began to droop closed and I fell asleep.

**Kaoru's POV**

My eyes opened suddenly and found myself face to face with Reika. Her face was kinda red but she was fast asleep. I managed to look at the clock behind her; 2.45. So she must have gotten home not too long ago. Awkwardly, I looked under the covers and couldn't help but smirk when I saw her pajamas. Then, subconsciously, I rose my hand and lightly stroked Reika's cheek and brushed some hair out of her eyes. She looked beautiful when she slept... But then I thought, "Am I rushing this...? I basically DID just meet her 3 days ago...I don't know much about her... But yesterday at the club...it felt to right... I..." I continued my thoughts out loud, "...I think I'm in love with you..." I moved alittle closer to her so that we were almost pressing against eachother...almost... Just being close to her...was enough to make my heart beat so much faster... So, as I listened to the rhythm of our beating hearts, I fell asleep...

**So sad... I don't know WHERE in my sick mind I came up with this idea of a job... xD Probably all the Law and Order: SVU I watch... Huh... Well, I leave you all here until tomorrow...or later if I get bored ;D R&R again! **


	6. Half of an Intervention

**Told you all I'd get bored. ^^'' I'm not gonna lie: when I saw I had over 90 hits already, I got really happy. x.x I know it's not alot but I still got all overwelmed and everything... Anyway, thank you all for reading, really. *bows* R&R =)**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and the bright light told me it was morning. It was then I noticed a pair of arms hugging me close to their owner. I blinked and realized I was, in turn, holding these arms close to my stomach. I finally remembered last night and sighed mentally when I knew this person was Kaoru. But then, it processed more: Kaoru was sleeping in my bed; there was no way around it, we were spooning right now; as far as guys who mattered, this was the cloest I've ever been to a guy; .....I don't want to move from this position ever... I glaced at my clock; 11 AM...whoops... At least it was a Saturday... Just then, I heard Kaoru whisper in my ear unexpectedly, "I know you're awake..." I nearly jumped a mile and turned around, Kaoru's arms still around me, to face him. Because he was still holding me, we were basically still pressed aginast eachother. He grinned, "Good morning sleepy head." I sweatdropped, "H-How long have you been awake??" The pondering look on his face was too freaking cute, "ABout 25 minutes..?" I blinked, "WHy didn't you wake me up?!" He smiled, "You looked too beautiful to be woken up." The fact he said it so simply made me blush deeper than I should have... Finally, I asked, "What were you doing here anyway?" He sighed and I sensed a lengthy story coming, "Well, after you left, I got...really sad... So once me and Hikaru got home, I got even MORE sad knowing that I couldn't see you until the next day. So then at about 1 AM, I still couldn't fall asleep, knowing that you weren't close didn't LET me sleep... So then finally Hikaru literally threw me out the window, telling me to just go to your house and wait for you so he could sleep... SO when I got here, your head maid TOhru, the one I beat in COnnect Four, told me you wouldn't be home until after 2...which I kinda forgot how late you were gonna be... But she said I could wait in your room if I really wanted to, so I did. ANd I was just sitting here, waiting for you, and I guess I just dozed off..."

I nodded slowly, "I...see..." But I was really thinking, "There's no way I can tell him the reason why I get home so late..." Then, I felt Kaoru pull me closer to him, if that was even possible, and rested his head in the nape of my neck, "But you're here now..." I couldn't help but smile; nearly everything he said to me was so...charming, I guess. I turned my head slightly and kissed his cheek, "Yeah..." Kaoru removed his head from my neck and stared right into my eyes and I stared back. Then, we both leaned in at the same time and our lips lightly touched. Then, I shited myself to then I lightly slid my hands up Kaoru's arms to his neck and put alittle more force into the kiss. Kaoru, in turn, moved so that now he was hovering over me, our kiss not broken. I felt him ask for permission to open my mouth and I didn't hesitate and our tounges dances lightly against eachother. But then, I remembered my thoughts from last night and I cringed and took my hands from Kaoru's neck and pushed him up lightly from his chest, breaking the kiss.

I gulped, "This doesn't feel right...." Suddenly, I felt Kaoru's heart nearly stop beating from beneath my hands. And the look on his face was just...devastated. My eyes widened when I realized what he thought I meant, "O-Oh my gosh, no! Trust me, it...FEELS right, but...w-we haven't even really been on a date yet, you know..?" Kaoru sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean... So..?" I nodded, moreover to myself, "I think that...we should do...THIS...anymore until we've gone out on an offically date and had our officially first kiss as a couple....deal?" He blinked, "N-No more kissing?!" I smiled, "Not like we have been. But after we let our first kiss happen on its own, and we don't rush it, I'm pretty sure after that it'll feel...much more right." The look on Kaoru's face said that he fully understood but he still sighed, "Fine, fine...it's a plan..." Still in the position as before, we stared at eachother for a few seconds but then awkwardly looked away, feeling the urge to kiss again... Kaoru coughed slightly and sat up and stood on the floor as he stretched and I looked away awkwardly from his torso... He must have noticed because he smirked and said jokingly, "Like what you see?" I blushed slightly and stuck my tounge out at him, "As if..!" I stood up as well and I caught him staring at my chest. I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned, mimicking him, "Like what you see?" He blushed and looked away from me and I just laughed, "I guess we're even then."

After a semi-awkward silence, Kaoru cleared his throat, "Well, uhm, I guess I'll...see you later..?" I nodded quickly, "Y-Yup, at 3 for the Host Club..." He gave an awkward wave and I waved back and he started to walk out my door but then I cringed, "H-Hold up!" He stopped and gave me a confused look. I rubbed my neck, "I don't want you wandering my house topless for all of my staff to see. Go out the window fool!" Kaoru sweatdropped, "Y-You're serious..." I went over to my window, unlocked it, and open it wide. I nodded, "Yup, now, off you go!" He sighed deeply and came over to the window. I leaned against the wall that the window was on and I stared at him as he just kinda..stood there. We must have had the same mutual feeling because suddenly, Kaoru turned to me and said quickly, "Just one last time?" I nodded quickly, "I completely agree." Then, in an instant, our lips were connected again as we kissed quickly, as if on a time limit. IN between kisses, he spoke, "I don't think...I could stop...if we kept going..!" I managed to nod, "Me neither...but...I don't want...to stop..!" He shook his head, "Me neither..!"

JUst then, I heard a knock at my door and Tohru on the other side, "Reika-sama? Are you awake yet?" I immediately broke the kiss and whispered, "It's Tohru-san...! Y-You have to go now!" Then, I heard the doorknob turn and I paniced so I gave Kaoru one more kiss and pushed him out the window and said in a harsh whisper to him when eh hit the ground, "I'll make it up to you! I'm sorry!" I shut the window as quickly as I could just as TOhru came in, "Oh, you are awake. Did I hear somebody yell?" I shook my head, "Nope, you must be getting old..." SHe glared at me playfully and I laughed, "KIdding Tohru-san, you ARE only 24..." SHe smiled and then it turned to a smirk, "So when did Hitachiin-san finally leave this morning..?" I cringed but then laughed awkwardly, "W-WHat are you talking about? He went home after I got home..!" She laughed, "I came in at about 9 to check on you and I saw you two." My face turned a bright red but then she added, "Oh, and so did the rest of the staff." Face just lost all color..., "You...you...evil lady!" She just giggled, "Well, I have to go to the market to get some groceries, so I'll..." I stopped her as I pointed at her, "No way! I told you to sleep in this morning and you clearly did not! So, I shall get the groceries!" SHe frowned, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "Of course! I need something to do until 3 anyway..." She sighed and handed me a list, "Very well...here's what needs to be gotten." There wasn't that much on the list, so I wouldn't complain the whole time xD. She bowed as she left the room so I got changed: tight black longsleeved shirt with a maroon short sleeved jacket-kinda-thing with a hood and stopped above the stomach, long tight blue jeans (normal girl bellbottom jeans lol), the usual shoes and necklace, and then finally put my hair up.

As I left my room, I heard the doorbell ring. I gasped and grinned as I yelled from the fourth floor down to the foyer, "No Shigure-san, I got it!" I jumped down all four floors and landed in the foyer and saw Shigure getting the door anyway. I started to run forward to beat him to it, but I ended up face planting into the floor. I growled and heard Shigure chuckle as he opened the door. My head stayed down as I heard a familiar voice, "Is, uh, Reika-chan here?" My head jolted up as I then stood up, "Hunny? Mori?" THey both walked in and Hunny grinned and hugged me around my waist, "Ohayo Reika-chan!" I cringed slightly; Hunny was putting force on my bruises. Hunny must have sensed me cringe and released me and frowned as he looked up at me, "What's the matter?" Mori gave me a look and I gulped; I knew what this was about... I sighed and lifted up my black shirt slightly to reveal my bruises. Mori's eyes widened slightly and Hunny gasped, "DId Hunny do that to Reika-chan?!" I shook my head rapidly, "No Hunny, no! I, uhm, got them from work..." Hunny whimpered and Mori just closed his eyes. I sighed, "Let's go sit down in the kitchen..."

I sat at the head of the table while Hunny and Mori had the two sides. I took a deep breath, "How did you guys find out..?" Mori spoke up, "Hunny confused your bag for his and found the clothes. Kyouya-san happened to walk by and explained." Hunny shook his head, "I-I didn't know what it was at first so then Takashi had to explain it to me... Reika-chan...how did you get hurt..? Becuase those bruises look like they were from hands..." I blinked; Hunny knew his stuff... But then I sighed, not wanting to have to explain it, "I, uh, was giving a, uh, lapdance and, uh, the guy held me, uh, a little too hard..." Hunny was tearing up and Mori just shifted uneasily in his chair. I shook my head, "Look, I know how bad that sounds but...I have to do it so I can mix there." Hunny gave a confiused look, "Mix?" Mori said it for me, "Combining dance music to make new music." I nodded and Hunny rose his voice, "But it shouldn't be worth it if Reika-chan is getting hurt! I don't want Reika-chan to get hurt...!" Mori nodded in agreement and I sighed deeply, "...I need both of your words that you won't tell anybody, especially Kaoru..." Mori and Hunny exchanged looks but then both nodded and Mori added, "If you hurt again, you must quit." I frowned, "After two months of working there, I've never been...severely hurt. The most I have been hurt was...probably these bruises. I promise you both, I will be fine..."


	7. Just Getting to Know Eachother

**Sorry guys, I was really busy today ^^'' Maybe I'll get part 8 out later tonight... But for now, here's 7 :D R&R as usual... Oh! Special thanks to Puppet Master Mel who has reviewed 4 TIMES! 4 TIMES PEOPLE! FOLLOW HER EXAMPLE! xD **

By the time Mori and Hunny left, it was about 12. Tohru came up to me in the kitchen, "Those two were from the Host Club?" I nodded, "Yeah, Takashi and Hunny. The others you haven't met yet are Tamaki and Kyouya. They're all really nice, in their own ways..." Then, I suddenly remembered, "Oh, the grocery shopping! S-Sorry Tohru-san... I'll go do that right..." I was cut off by the doorbell ringing and I growled, "...now... Oh come on!" I dragged my feet to the front door and saw Kaoru walk in. I grinned, "Well hey stranger!" He smiled back, "Well I believe you owe me for...ahem...pushing me out your window..?" I cringed slightly, "O-Oh...yeah..." He took a step closer to me, "How about we...go on a date?" I blinked a few times and then recalled our mutually-agreed-to plan from earlier this morning. I smiled and nodded but then my thoughts went elsewhere and I said them outloud, "Hey, uh...where's Hikaru?" He smiled, "Don't worry. He's out with Haruhi right now." My eyes widened slightly; Hikaru and Haruhi, huh... I grinned, "That's so adorable!" By now, Kaoru was standing right in front of me and he lifted my chin up with one of his hands so I would look right at him, "And you are so much more than adorable..." His face was very serious and I couldn't help but blush. I looked away embarrassed, "W-Well...I have to go grocery shopping so..." He cut me off, "Perfect. I'll come with you." I smirked, "It's a date then..."

Kaoru offered for a driver, but I said it was more fun if we walked, so we did. I explained to him how we were going to a "lower class" market and he seemed kinda iffy on it. But then he said, "As long as you're there, it can't be all that bad." I couldn't help but smile and turn a slight red. Then, the clouds started to turn gray and the winds were increasing; signs of a storm. Kaoru frowned, "Should have brought an umbrella." I smiled, "Nah, I love the rain anyway." Kaoru stared at me, "...Really? Most girls hate the rain..." I laughed, "I know, but I guess I'm not most girls!" There was a silence when finally Kaoru asked, "...What else do you like?" I was slightly taken back but then I smiled.

The whole walk there (it took about 10 minutes to get there), we just talked about ourselves. Our likes, dislikes, favorite misc things, our pasts, what we wanted to do in the future. All things along those lines. When we finally got to the market, it started to drizzle. People began clearing out of there, leaving only me and Kaoru, and only about 4 other people, and the market store owners. I explained to Kaoru, "People around here don't like the rain for some reason. And I really like shopping when its cleared out so it's easier to get around." Kaoru nodded, "I guess that makes sense..." I frowned, "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" He flushed slightly and shook his head frantically, "Th-That's not it! I'm just...not used to being in a place like this..." He then smiled and held out a hand, "Well then, shall we?" I smiled back at him and took his hand, "Yeah..." So, we got everything needed Tohru needed, hand in hand.

In the end, Kaoru was holding two paper bags and I only had one. By now, it was nearly a downpour. But neither of us really paid any mind to it. On our way back to my house, we ended up seeing Tohru and Shigure. I blinked, "Tohru-san? Shigure-san? What're you guys doing here?" Tohru smiled, "Well, it's almost 3 and I knew you had to go to your club today. So, I brought Shigure with me to bring home the groceries." I blinked; it was already almost 3? I cleared my throat, "Oh, uhm, I needed to go home anyway to get my clothes..." Shigure frowned but Tohru nodded and she ended up handing me my bag, "Here you go. It's all there..." I got the point and handed her the bag, "Thanks Tohru-san..." Kaoru then handed Shigure the other two bags and then they left.

Kaoru glanced at me while we started walking towards the school, "Those two are pretty nice..." I nodded and smiled, "Yeah... After my parents died, they kinda became my guardians. They're really awesome though..." He frowned, "I'm sorry..." It was the second time he had said that about my parents today and I just smiled, "Don't worry Kaoru, I'm fine. I promise." Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, well...AH!!" I turned to see that Kaoru had tripped in a puddle and had tripped backwards. I started laughing hysterically and he just growled at me, "Oh shut up Reika-chan..." But I couldn't stop laughing, "Wow Kaoru, so graceful as a member of the Host Club! I can't wait to tell Hikaru!" The incident was so silly and small, but ti seemed so hilarious to me... But then, I somehow lost my balance and fell forward and ended up landing right ontop of Kaoru. I was still laughing though, "WOW these roads are slippery!" I finally calmed down and looked down at Kaoru to see him staring blankly at me. I blinked, "What?" He shook his head, his eyes not leaving me, "N-Nothing... You just have...a really pretty laugh..." We both ended up blushing at his words and I mumbled out, "Th-Thanks..." Then, Kaoru sat up from the ground and, since I had been sitting on his stomach, I was now sitting on his lap. Due to the rain, my bangs were started to go down in my eyes. So, Kaoru rose one of his arms and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes but then kept his hand on my cheek. Then, we both unconsciously leaned in at the same time and our lips ever so lightl;y brushed against eachother. But that was it; we separated and I felt myself trying to hide a smile and blushing a light red. As for Kaoru, his face was a light red and he just stared at me blankly.

Then, the clock tower in the background caught my eye: 2.55. The Host Club started in 5 minutes and we weren't exactly close to the school yet. I bit my lip, still tasting Kaoru on my lips, "U-Uhm...we have to go to the club..." But I didn't want to go...I didn't want to move from this spot... Kaoru shook his head slowly, "I know but...I don't want to go yet..." I smiled smally and leaned my head on his shoulder, grateful that the feeling was mutual, "Me neither..." All of a sudden, I felt Kaoru shift and the next thing I knew, he was standing up and I was in his arms, him holding me bridal style. I blushed alittle darker than before, "W-What are you doing?!" He just smiled as he began walking, "Well, Tamaki would have our heads if we were late..." I laughed slightly in agreement and he continued more seriously, "...but I also don't want you out of my sight..." I blushed a dark red but said, "I-It's not like I'd go ahead of you or anything..." He just smiled cutely, "I mean I don't want to have to stop looking at you. I...can't stop looking at you rather..." He turned a light red and I was just a tomato by now... I glanced up at raining sky, "Th-There's nothing even special about me anyway..." Kaoru stopped right in his tracks and stared at me in complete shock. I blinked, "Huh?" Kaoru's eyes narrowed slightly, but it wasn't aimed at me, "Don't you ever say that there's nothing special about you. Reika, you are the most interesting, fascinating person I have ever met. There's...so much to you that confuses me so much but that's why I lo-....like you so much..." I stared at him blankly but then slowly wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pressed my forehead to his temple, "...Thank you..." I felt him start walking again and he whispered, "Anytime Reika-chan..."

**Writing this, I almost miss having a boyfriend... *deep sigh* Oh well, just another reminder to R&R! :D Keep checking for Chapter 8 ^^**


	8. Jealous!

**I'm already getting lazy ^^'' I checked out the traffic reports for my stories...not bad. Over 100 views makes me very happy believe it or not T-T. Anyway, R&R pwease?? x.x Enjoy :D**

By the time we got to the Host Club, it was 3.10. We were scolded by Kyouya and Tamaki for about 2 minutes and then Kyouya opened the Club doors. Since it was Saturday, it was pretty busy. It was pretty boring because I didn't have too many guys; a few came up to me yesterday saying that they were really sorry. They WANTED to come but apparently most of them did sports and had games...which was totally understandable. Less work for me... D. At 6, given my break (demanded by yours-truly ^^) and layed down on the couch. I was surprisingly tired and could feel my eyes start to droop closed.

But then, from behind the couch (the couch faces away from all the hosts and guests), I heard a girl nearly yell out, "K-Kaoru-kun..!" My eyes snapped open and I inconspicuously peaked over the couch, only leaving my eyes seen. I scanned for Kaoru and Hikaru and finally found Hikaru at least. He was, surprisingly, not next to Kaoru, but sitting with Haruhi. I blinked, smiled slightly, then continued looking for Kaoru. I found him at one of the tables and with only one girl. He was cupping her chin in his hand and they were pretty close. I couldn't hear hat he was saying to her, but I'm sure it was something charming... I growled quietly when suddenly, Kyouya was next to me sitting on the couch, "Spying?" I cringed and turned around and sat normally, "N-No! Of course not!" He was writing in his notebook like he always was, "I apologize for making you two keep your relationship secret..." I blinked but then shook my head, "It's fine. It's just...these girls...making passes at him... I'm..." Kyouya glanced sideways at me as he smirked, "Jealous?" I blushed a light red and growled, "No way man! I can't believe you would even..!" He cut me off calmly, "Kaoru would never dream of cheating on you." I stared at the ground as I spoke, "I'm not accusing him of cheating... I'm just..." He cut me off again, "Jealous?" I growled again but then calmed down and slumped my head down in defeat, "Yes..." Then, Kyouya seemed more serious than usual, "Would you ever cheat on Kaoru?" My head shot up and I stared him right in the eye, "Never." He frowned, "And...your job..?" I cringed and understood what he meant, "I-I know... I've thought about that alot... Which is why tonight I'm going to ask my boss if I can quit t hat part..." Kyouya continued to write, "In my research, it says that you must work in the...back...if you want to work as disc jockey." I nodded sadly, "Yes... I never intended to do...THAT...part. I just wanted the mixing job. But...he said I had to work the back too if I wanted to mix. And the money he said I'd be making would be tripled than what I'd make just mixing." Kyouya sighed, "I see... You'll figure it out Reika..." I nodded as he got up and walked away and I whispered to myself, "I hope so..."

When 7.10 came, I was amazed that the Host Club was...empty. I scanned the room and said to myself, "Creepy..." Haruhi was suddenly next to me, "Definitely. It's usually still full at this hour..." I turned to her, "Hey Haruhi... What's, uh, going on with you and Hikaru?" She blinked, "What do you mean?" I sweatdropped and thought, "So she's still totally oblivious when guys like her, huh..." I smiled, "Never mind Haruhi..." She just stared at me dazed and I went over to Tamaki, who was in his emo corner as he wept. I tilted my head to the side, "Uh, Tamaki-san... What are you doing?" All of a sudden, he jumped up and hugged me as he cried, "Oh Reika-chan! This is just horrible! Why aren't princesses here, gracing us with their beauty?!" I tried to tug him off but he was stuck to me like glue and I grimaced, "Er, maybe..." I was cut off by Hikaru yelling, "It's Kaoru's fault!" Everyone turned to Hikaru and saw Kaoru hiding behind Hikaru defensively. I heard Kaoru hiss, "Way to go Hikaru..!" Tamaki yelled as he continued to cling to me, "WHAT DID YOU DO KAORU?!" Hikaru moved out of the way so Kaoru was in the open. Kaoru's gaze shifted to me and I rose an eyebrow; what DID he do anyway? I mean, the lack of fangirls and fanboys in here is awesome but to have KAORU clear them all out..?

Everyone watched as Kaoru slowly walked to the door, opened it, pulled a paper from the other side of the door, close the door again, approach us all, and show the paper, "This..." Everone got in closer to read the note and it was Haruhi to read it aloud, "The Host Club will be closed at 7 PM for a private party..? I didn't know we had a private party..." Kyouya stared Kaoru down, "Neither did I..." Hunny 'ooh'ed, "Kao-chan's a liar!" I blinked, "If Kyouya didn't know...then there must not be one...so what Hunny says is true...Kaoru set it up...but why Kaoru??" Kaoru glanced at me again and blushed a dark red. Then, he grabbed Hikaru, whispered something in his ear and turned his back to us. Hikaru just grinned and announced, "He says that he wanted the Host Club to be clear so he could go on a date with Reika-chan in here! So...everyone out!" My eyes went wide as Hikaru (and Hunny too) huddled everyone out of the room, leaving only me and Kaoru, his back still to me, in the room.

It was silent, kinda awkward. I glanced at my watch; 7.15. I frowned and thought, "I have to go now...but what Kaoru did was so sweet... I don't..." I sighed, "Kaoru..." He cut me off, not turned around though, "Is it too corny..?" I blinked, "N-Nani?" Kaoru gave a deep sigh but STILL didn't turn around, "Having an actual first date here in the music room..." I couldn't help but smile, "Of course not Kaoru. It's really sweet." Kaoru finally turned around and half-smiled, "So...it's a date..?" I went to nod but then I remembered and I cursed in my head but then said, "K-Kaoru...I have work at 8..." The look on his face as his smile disappeared and he stared at the ground killed me, "O-Oh yeah..." I gulped and started to pull my cell phone from my pocket, knowing what I was about to get myself into, "I-I'll call my boss and see what I can do though..." Kaoru didn't look up so I walked past him and went out into the hall; I didn't want him to hear this conversation.

I dialed Kakashi's number slowly and felt like dying as it rang. He picked up and his voice was raspy, "Reika..?" I gulped, "H-Hey Kakashi-san... Look, I...can't make it in tonight... I'm...sick..." I could nearly hear him smirk, "You don't get sick Reika..." It was true; I have never been sick before in my life... I rubbed my temple with my free hand as I leaned against the wall and stared at the door to the music room, "Th-Then at least let me come in for the after midnight shift! I-I'll even stay until closing to make up for the lost hours! Please Kakashi-san, this is important..!" He groaned slightly, "...Fine Reika. But you're working the back for the whole shift." My eyes narrowed, "Wh-What?! At least give me from 3 to 4 for the floor!" There was silence for a moment, "....Fine, fine. Midnight SHARP Reika, understood?" Who did he think he was? My father? I answered calmly anyway, "Yes Kakashi-san. Thanks so much." I flipped my phone closed and sighed. Putting my phone back into my pocket, I glanced out the window next to me. The sun was already set and the moon was just rising. It wouldn't be until next week for the full moon. I frowned and whispered, "Well that sucks... Needed some good shots..."

I pushed myself from the wall and went back into the music room to see Kaoru sitting on one of the single couches in deep thought. WHen I shut the door, his head shot up, "So..you're leaving..?" I smiled as I approached him, "No...I have to go in from midnight to four though..." HIs eyes widened, "Until four?!" I sat next to him on the couch, and since it was a single, our legs were touching and we were pretty close. I leaned back, "Yeah but I'll be fine. Some nights I don't even fall asleep. ^^" I think it was the calmness in my voice that shocked him, "Th-That's not good Reika-chan..! If you become insomniatic, you can get really sick..!" I smiled at his worriness but then leaned back up and kissed his cheek, "I promise you Kaoru, I'll be fine. I AM fine." There was a silence but then Kaoru kinda gasped, "I-I have a better idea..." I tilted my head to the side, "Huh?" He smiled, "Change of plans. Let's go for a walk in the courtyard." He stood up from the couch and then held out a hand for me to take. I looked up at him and smiled back as I took his hand, "Sure, let's go then."


	9. Meant to Be

**This chapter makes me feel all fuzzy inside :3 R&R and enjoy :D**

Hand in hand, we ended up going to a gondola type of thing (you know..the stone thing... xD), but didn't go in it just yet. He released my hand and went towards the maze, "Stay there, I want to show you something..." I nodded, "Sure thing." Almost as soon as he went into the maze, my phone started playing the song 'Stolen Materia' from FF7, the song it plays when I have a text. It startled me but then I took it out and saw it was from Kyouya and I read it to myself, "Haruhi knows, Hunny let it slip out. Also told to keep secret." I glared at my phone, put it back in my pocket, and then thought, "But Haruhi already knew..." Just then, Kaoru emerged and was holding something behind his back. I blinked, "Whatcha got there?" He stepped closer to me so now we were about 1 foot apart. He smiled and brought whatever it was in between us. I looked and gasped; it was a rose, but was a mixture of orange and maroon; our Host Club rose colors... I stammered, "H-How did you find this?!" He handed it to me and I inspected it more as he spoke, "About a month ago I was going through the maze and I just remembered now that I had passed by it. I didn't want anyone to pick it, so I kept it a secret. But now...it's our's. A sign..." I rose an eyebrow and stared at him, "A sign?" He blushed slightly and mumbled, "A sign that we are meant to be together..." My heart skipped a beat and I bit my lip as I stared at the rose; it was almost too coincidental...or WAS it a sign?

There was a slight awkward silence between us until Kaoru cleared his throat, "I, uh, there's something else Reika-chan..." I tilted my head to the side, "What is it?" He gulped and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The sky was a dark gray from the storm from earlier and by now, it was really dark out since the clouds were blocking the light from the moon. Finally, he spoke, "Wh-WHat time is it..?" My eyes widened slightly, "The...time..?" He didn't really react in any way so I looked at my watch, totally confused, "It's almost 8..? Kaoru, I don't think that's what..." All of a sudden, he cut me off by taking a step toward me and kissing me fully on the lips. Even though we've kissed several times before, I was still completely shocked and I just...stood there dumbstruck.

I guess when he didn't feel me kiss back, he immediately broke the kiss and took a step back, "I-I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for and I-I..." I just smiled at him, shook my head, and took a step closer to him, "No...I'M sorry...you just surprised me is all." I leaned up on my tip-toes and lightly kissed his lips for a moment and then whispered, "So what did you have to say before..?" His face flushed and with our faces still centimeters apart, he whispered, "I-I...l-lo..." He stopped mid-sentence, seeming scared out of his mind, and took several steps back from me. I frowned, "K-Kaoru, what's..?" He cut me off by mumbling moreover to himself, but I still heard him, "What if you don't feel the same way back..?" I finally put two and two together and felt my face heat up. I thought, "So...he does feel the same... I'm so grateful..." I stepped closer to him as he stared at the ground. I couldn't help but smile and went to speak, but then we BOTH ended up saying at the same time, well, he kind of yelled it..., "I think I love you..!" We both went wide eyed and blushed deeply as we stared at eachother. He mumbled, "Y-You..?" I cut him off as I nodded and smiled smally, "Yeah..I do... And you..?" He nodded quickly, "Y-Yes..! Reika-chan, I love you..." I smiled alittle bigger, "I love you too Kaoru..." He didn't seem as scared anymore because he began to smile.

Just then, I started to feel really dizzy and my head spun for a moment. When it did, I felt myself fall forward but Kaoru caught me. He knelt on the ground as he layed me down on the grass, "R-Reika?! Are you..?!" I nodded quickly and sat up and held my head, "Y-Yeah...I just got kinda of dizzy for a second... That hasn't happened recently though..." The last part was moreover to myself but Kaoru went wide eyed, "This has happened before??" I stayed silent and stared at the ground. When I didn't answer, he seemed panicked, "H-Have you seen a doctor about it..?!" I shook my head frantically, "N-No! No doctors..! I hate the doctors...please don't tell Tohru-san about this Kaoru...please..." I stared at him in desperation; I would NOT go to the doctors again...not ever... He stared me right in the eyes, but then sighed and hung his head down, "Fine..."

Just then, Kaoru picked me up bridal style. I blushed deeply because what was so different than earlier today was that I was wearing a skirt and it was kind of awkward... I stammered, "Wh-What are you doing?!" He smiled, "Going to the music room." I stared at the rose that had not left my hand once, "I COULD walk, you know?" He fake pouted, "What, you don't like it when I carry you..?" I blushed more than before; he was just too cute... He just laughed, "You're really cute when you blush this much Reika-chan..." My face just flushed more and I stuck out my tongue at him, "Don't mess with me..! I'll get you back for this..!" Kaoru gasped slightly all of a sudden as he began to walk back to the school, "That reminds me somehow... That bet we made the other day...I believe you owe me Anything..?" My eyes widened, "O-Oh yeah... Well, do you have it yet..?" He nodded, "Yup. I want for you...to give me at least one of your personal possessions." I blinked, "Huh?" He nodded and smiled, "Mhmm, something that I can always have with me to always keep you close to me." I hid a smile and sighed, "Alrighty. Once we get to the music room and get our stuff, we'll stop at my house."

After getting our bags, Kaoru finally let me walk on my own. By the time we got to my house, it was about 8.30. As I walked in, I announced, "I'm home..!" Suddenly, Tohru was in the foyer, "R-Reika-sama...and HItachiin-san... Wh-What are you doing home?" I knew what she meant and I sighed as I approached her, Kaoru close behind, "I, uhm, promised Kaoru for a date tonight so...I have to go into work at midnight until closing..." Tohru cringed, "B-But that's..!" I cut her off, shaking my head, "Late, I know. I'll be fine Tohru-san..." I turned to Kaoru, "Wait here while I get changed and get it. Behave yourself." I winked at him and he smiled as I ran up the four flights of stairs.

I ended up changing into a black tank top under a maroon spaghetti strap shirt, tight beige pants, and the original shoes and necklace. I decided that I'd keep my work clothes here and if me and Kaoru ended up going out, I would come back here to pick up my clothes so I didn't risk Kaoru seeing them if I brought them with me. Then, I searched for the object I would give Kaoru. I looked in every jewelry drawer I had and mumbled to myself, "Come on, come on... Ah!" I finally found it; a ring that I had found in the road once when I was younger. It was huge for my fingers, even now, and looked much for suited for a boy. But no worries, after I did find it in the road, I cleaned it up good ^^. But the amazing thing about this ring was the jewels on it. All around it, in a pattern, the diamond shaped jewels went orange, maroon, orange, maroon; all around the black band. (Basically, it's shaped like a wedding band, except black and its wider to the jewels fit.) It was so...coincidental..? Kaoru finds a rose mixed with maroon and orange and I find a ring with orange and maroon jewels. Was it a sign..? Are kaoru and I really meant to be..? I shook off my thoughts, not wanting to get ahead of myself, and ran out of my room.

I jumped down the stairwell and landed right in front of Kaoru, who was still in the foyer, and startled him. I smiled and then looked around confused, "Where'd Tohru go?" Kaoru pointed to the kitchen area, "She said she had more work to do and to tell you to check in at 2." I nodded and then grinned, "Well, I got your 'personal possession'..." He rose an eyebrow and I took the ring from my pocket and held it out in my palm for him to see. When he inspected it, his eyes went wide, "Th-The jewels are..!" I nodded, "Mhmm. That's why I chose this item. It's just like the rose..." (Btw, the rose is in a vase in Reika's room now xD). Kaoru took the ring from my palm, inspecting it more. Then, he gasped and I blinked, "What??" He stared at me, "I...need to show you something...at my house..." I nodded, "Alright, let's go then." Before walking out, I yelled into the house, "I'll be back for my stuff before midnight!"

In Kaoru's house, I noticed it was very similar to mine. He yelled into the house, "Hikaru?!" Just then, a servant walked toward us and bowed, "Kaoru-sama...Hikaru-sama wanted me to tell you that he won't be home until late. He's in town with Haruhi Fujioka-san." Kaoru blinked, "I-I see...thanks..." The servant bowed once more and then walked away. Kaoru was silent for a moment and then chuckled, "It's about time he listened to me..." I got the point and couldn't help but smile too. Kaoru turned to me, "Come on. It's in my room."

In his room, the first thing I noticed was the one bed. If I knew the twins at all, it was that they'd share a room. But a bed..? I shook off the thought but still ended up thinking, "I'd say that was really hot if I was a twincest fan...WHICH I'M NOT..!" I smirked at my own thoughts and continued looking around. Kaoru went to one of his drawers as I wandered around. I looked out his window and could see my room's window and the dark room inside. I couldn't help but think that all this time, I lived next door to Kaoru and Hikaru... I heard Kaoru from behind me, "Ah, here it is..." I turned around as he was approaching me and I saw something in his palm. I then noticed it was an exact replica of the ring I had just given him. Kaoru must have known my thoughts because then he took my ring from his pocket and put the two side-by-side for comparison. They were definitely the same. I stammered, "I-I don't believe it..."

But then, Kaoru took my right hand and slowly slid his ring onto my ring finger. I stared up at him and he smiled at me, "So now I'll always be with you..." I blinked and then smiled, "And...you'll wear mine..?" He just smirked, "Well, as a boy, I'm not a huge fan of rings... However..." He then pulled out a silver skinny chain, put my ring though it, and then clipped it around his neck...a necklace. The ring hung right in the middle of his chest; it was a long chain. But then, I shook my head, "...People will notice we have similar rings and then..." He just shook his head smiling as he took the chain and tucked it under his white shirt (he's still wearing the school uniform), "Problem solved. Now I'll still have you close to my heart...and nobody will see it. And you can still wear my ring with no problems at all." I smiled to myself and nodded as I held my right hand to my heart, "Always..." I pondered something for a moment and then looked up at Kaoru, "Hey...do you wanna see something?" Kaoru blinked, "What is it?" I turned around to look out the window and up at the sky; the clouds had finally cleared and the moon was visible now. I turned my head to him, "A surprise. Get changed and then we can go." He rose an eyebrow, "Change into what?" I grinned, "Anything that's not your uniform!" He just smirked, "Fine..."


	10. Blissful Moments

**Third one up today! :D But I'll stop there xP This chapter brings back unpleasant memories because it's related to my last relationship *deep sigh* oh well... R&R please..?? x.x Hehe, enjoy ^^**

I smiled and nodded and then started for the door but then he got in front of me, blocking my path. I gave him a confused face and he smirked, "You don't have to go anywhere...Reika-hime..." I blushed deeply and as he stepped closer to me, I took a step back. This continued until I felt myself backwards onto his bed. I went to sit up but then Kaoru was hovering over me, his arms at either side of me. I stared at him dumbfounded as he continued smirking, "I believe we have gone out on a real date AND have had our real first kiss as a couple...am I right?" I nodded idiotically and his smirk turned into a smile, "Then I guess it's OK for me to do this..." He leaned down slowly and made our faces level. He stopped so our faces were only about an inch apart. His golden eyes stared into my garnet ones as he seemed to hesitate. His eyes seemed to be searching mine; I could tell he was thinking intently. I smiled and put a hand to his cheek, "Don't think so much Kaoru..."

I then slid my hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and pulled him down slowly and our lips met. Slowly, we moved in unison as we both opened our mouths, wasting no time. Our tongues danced against eachother ever so softly and I felt a chill go down my spine. Then, I could feel Kaoru stying to dominate the kiss. I smirked slightly and then flipped us over so I was now laying down on him. I felt his arms snake around my waist and hold me closer. I wanted to stay like this forever... I suddenly felt Kaoru sit up, our kiss unbroken, so I was now sitting on his lap and my legs wrapped around his waist. I then put my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. When I did, I could have sworn I heard a moan escape his throat. And when he did, I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I heard him whisper between kisses, "Don't you...laugh at me..." I smiled smally, "But...you're so...cute Kaoru..." I could feel his face heat up and I just laughed alittle more.

But then, I felt Kaoru lean his head back, breaking the kiss. I stared at him confused and he frowned, "Why are you laughing at me..?" I smiled as my eyes closed, "Because you're so innocent Kaoru..." Just then, I felt Kaoru remove his arms from my waist and then place his hands on my thighs and slide them slightly. My eyes went wide immediately as I stared him right in the eyes and he just smirked, "I'm innocent...Reika-chan..?" He began sliding his hands closer to my inner thighs and I immediately removed my hands from his neck to his hands to try and stop him, but he didn't... He leaned alittle closer to me and I felt myself blush, "Tell me Reika-chan...in what ways am I...innocent..?" I bit my lip and stammered, "I-I...I...er..." His smirk widened as he leaned towards my ear and whispered seductively, "You don't have a choice..." I gulped, "T-To do what..??" He kissed my ear softly and I shivered but then he began kissing from my temple to my neck, to the other side of my neck and temple and to the other ear and whispered, "...To admit I'm nowhere near innocent..." I bit down on my lip harder and he then leveled our faces but then took my chin in his hand, "However, YOU, Reika-chan...are very much innocent..." His hand that was on my chin then glided up to my cheek and he stroke it with the back of his hand, "The blush on your face adds to your innocence. It makes you seem...harmless..."

This time, his hand glided down my neck and his fingers traced my collarbone, "And I guess I have to balance you out and become...the harmer..." I managed to stammer out a joke, "A-And what...r-rape me..?" I smirked slightly and he smirked as well. However, mine disappeared when Kaoru's free hand that wasn't on my collarbone when from the back of my neck and slowly went down my back, "...Maybe." I blushed 50 shades of red and suddenly became so dazed that I lost my balence on his lap and ended up falling backwards onto the floor. I could hear Kaoru start laughing hysterically as he fell backwards on his bed, "Oh my goodness Reika-chan, you're so easy!!" The blush still on my face, I growled at his game and started to get up from the floor, but then I found Kaoru hovering over me once again. He pouted at me, "Are you upset with me..?" I rolled my eyes, "Only slightly..." He frowned more but I smirked at him, "Oh, but don't worry Hitachiin...the games have only begun... I'll get you back..." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me but I put my hand over his mouth and grinned, "Nuh uh Kao-chan...get changed. We're going somewhere, remember?" I felt him smile in my hand and he muffled, "Yeah, yeah..." He got up and put out a hand for me to take, which I accepted and he easily lifted me to my feet. I poked him in the chest, "I am waiting in the hall...freak." He stuck his tongue out a me and I just laughed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I leaned against the wall facing Kaoru's door and just...thought. It was already about 9...so about two and a half more hours... I didn't want to go to work...I mean, I never did but...I want to stay with Kaoru... I stared at the ring on my right ring finger and spun it alittle. As I did so, I felt a smile appear on my face as I thought, "Perhaps...we are meant to be..." Then, Kaoru's door opened to reveal...Kaoru, gasp... But the thing was...his clothes... I glared at him playfully, "Is this some kid of joke?!" He grinned, "No joke at all Reika-chan." Kaoru was wearing a black T-shirt with a maroon open-button down shirt, beige baggy pants, black sneakers, and his ring-necklace hung in the open now. Basically, he wore the boy version of my current clothes. I crossed my arms, "You're impossible...you know that?" He approached me and smiled as he looked down at me, "Anything to be close to you Reika-chan..." I smirked and looked to the side, getting embarrassed, "Oh hush you damn charmer..." I grabbed his hand stubbornly and started to pull him with me toward the exit, "Come on, it's about time we got to that place I was talking about..." I felt him walk faster to get next to me so I didn't have to pull him. He then altered our hands so our fingers were now laced, "Lead the way..."

I brought him to the outskirts of town and up a large hill. As we marched up the hill, I ended up having to pull him as he lagged behind. I grinned, "Almost there lazy bones!" He sighed deeply, "You said that 2 minutes ago!" Finally, we got to the top of the hill, where a lone sakura tree was. I motioned my free hand towards the site, "Here it is, my favorite spot in town." Then, I motioned to the view, "See? The view is astounding, especially at sunrise and sunset." I pulled him to the tree where I pointed to a hollow part in the bottom part of the tree, "I keep one of my most prized possessions here..." I released Kaoru's hand and knelt down and reached into the trunk, and pulled out my super expensive camera: the outcome of all my "hardwork" at my "job"... Kaoru blinked, "A camera?" I nodded and smiled, "Yes. One of my greatest hobbies is taking pictures of the sun and moon. I usually come here sometimes on early mornings, late days, and midnight to take pictures of the sun and moon. But only full moons, which is next week." I put my camera on the ground and took a step closer to Kaoru, "Nobody else knows about this being my favorite place...not even Tohru-san. You are the only one Kaoru...will you keep my secret?" He blinked for a moment and then smiled as he bowed his head, "Of course Reika-chan...it's our secret now..." He rose his head and I smiled and nodded, "Good."

He motioned towards the camera, "So, do you just take the pictures and...that's it?" I laughed slightly, "Of course not. I develop nearly all of them. I have a dark room at my house and then I have 3 whole separate rooms dedicated to either the sun, moon, or miscellaneous." He went slightly wide eyed, "Miscellaneous?" I nodded, "Yup, random objects. I take those when I'm just completely bored." Kaoru then shook his head, "Wait a second... Three whole rooms dedicated to one of those three things??" I nodded and he rose an eyebrow, "Exactly how many pictures is that?" I pondered that for a second and then I nodded, "About 375." He gasped and then I added, "Each." He gasped again and stammered, "Th-That's alot of pictures!" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah...I take alot. I really love photography..." Kaoru fake frowned and took several steps closer to me, "Do you love it more than me..?" I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him, "So much more." Then, in an instant, Kaoru swiftly picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist and I was basically sitting on his arms. I put my arms around his neck for support as he smiled, "I'll have to change that then..."

He started leaning in but I beat him to it as I quickly crashed my lips into his. I guess my force was a little more than I intended because he nearly lost his balance, but regained himself. Our lips moved slowly against eachother until I felt Kaoru playfully bite my lower lip and we both opened our mouth and continued deeper. It felt...so right.. There was no other way to explain it. I then felt Kaoru begin to lean down, careful not to let me fall backwards and not breaking our kiss, and then lay me down on the grass as he hovered over me and I unlatched my legs from his waist. I could feel the ring from his necklace laying on my collarbone (remember its a long chain) and I couldn't help but smile. In between kisses, Kaoru murmured, "What...are you...smiling at..?" I smiled alittle more, "I was...thinking..." I couldn't help but sense his kisses get alittle more...seductive..., "About..?" I smirked internally, feeling a joke coming on, "Photography..." Suddenly, Kaoru stopped kissing me and our lips stayed frozen against eachother.

I was laughing hysterically in my head but then Kaoru leaned his body up slightly, breaking our kiss, "Still?? It seems I'm not trying hard enough then..." He smirked seductively at me and I gulped quietly as he leaned back down, except this time lightly kissing my neck. But as he was, there was this one spot that just...sent a huge chill down my spine, and Kaoru sensed my reaction. He smirked into my neck and whispered, "Found it..." He then began kissing down on that one spot alittle harder and then bit it lightly, which just caused me to nearly jump a mile as I whimpered, "K-Kaoru..!" But he didn't stop, and instead bit alittle harder and then even went to the extent of sucking on it. I bit my lip hard and all I could think about was the torment and questions I would receive about the strange mark on my neck that just HAPPENED to look like a hickey... He finally stopped and sat up so he was sitting normally on my lap. He grinned at me cutely and I just sweatdropped, "Are you bipolar or something?!" Kaoru didn't stop grinning, "Just another thing to keep me close to you Reika-chan..." I rolled my eyes as I blushed, "B-Baka... I'm gonna get asked about why the heck I have a hickey when I LACK a boyfriend..." Kaoru's smiles disappeared immediately and his eyes turned sad. I cringed, "A-Ah, I mean, Kyouya-sempai asked us to keep our relationship under wraps remembered, s-so..." His smile slowly came back as he nodded, "Yeah..."

Then, as he was off his guard, I leaned up quickly and shifted us so I was now pinning HIM down on the grass. Kaoru's eyes went wide, "Wh-What are you..?!" I cut him off with a hard kiss to his lips, my body completely and perfectly pressed against his. He was shocked at first but then he eased into the kiss and snaked his arms tightly around my waist. But then, before it got any further, I broke the kiss and, as I supported myself up with my hands on his shoulders, I went down to his neck and kissed it lightly. He shifted uneasily beneath me as I continued going down to his collarbone. It was then, on the right side of his collarbone, that he gasped but then quietly cursed under his breath. I laughed quietly and whispered into his ear, "Nice try covering it up...but I got it..." He groaned as I went back to his collarbone soft spot and mimicked him as I bit down at it softly. Then, I kissed it lightly and whispered, "I'll make it quick Kaoru-kun..." He went to protest but then I left my mark and he nearly jumped a mile as he sat up. As a result, I was brought up with him and ended up sitting in his lap again.

He put a hand to the mark and breathed heavily. I poked him in his cheek and laughed, "Kaoru Hitachiin, do I turn you on?" To my surprise, he said completely seriously, "Too much for my own good..." I frowned, "Isn't the phrase 'too much for YOUR own good'?" Kaoru then smirked, his hand not leaving his collarbone, and brought his face closer to mine, "Hardly. I may not be able to control myself around you Reika Suzumiya..." I blushed but smirked at the same time, "I'll take that as a compliment..." Suddenly, Kaoru's face went very serious as he leaned his forehead against mine, "I don't think I'll be able to let you out of my sight ever again..." I smiled and whispered, "I won't ever leave..." I turned myself in his lap so my back now lay against his chest. Kaoru wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me closer to him. I felt him lean his head down and kiss my shoulder softly, "I love you Reika-chan...you have no idea how much..." I smiled and leaned our temples against eachother, "I love you too Kaoru-kun...so much..."

I glanced up at the moon and apparently chose the perfect moment because I saw a shooting star go by. I panicked and pointed at the sky, "OH MY GOSHNESS A SHOOTING STAR! KAORU, KAORU! MAKE A WISH NOW!" I heard Kaoru chuckle as I put my hands together under my chin, closed my eyes, and thought, "I wish for my parents' happiness in Heaven...as always..." I repeated it 5 more times and then put my hands down and opened my eyes, "Finished. Are you?" I felt Kaoru nod, "Yeah... What'd you wish for?" I mock-gasped, "Silly! If you tell your wish, it won't come true!" He just chuckled again, "Fine, fine..."

**Sorry guys, I had to stop somewhere xD I didn't wanna make it too long... R&R PLEASE! :D**


	11. Perfect

Oh noes, where have I been?! xD Well, you see, I has been grounded for suchh stupid reasons... But I'm off now so my updates should be frequent once again! And because all you awesome people who have favorited have been so patient with me, I've made this chapter extra long :D Also, since the end of school is here, my classes have been hording final projects on me like no tomorrow, so those will be eating up some of my time.

I also am getting a new computer, so I need to transfer all my files, music, ect... Man, I can NOT win! ^^'' Well, please enjoy chapter 11! =) Remember, from chapter 10, I had to stop in a random spot so I didn't keep going on and on. So this is an exact continuation from there. Go back and read ch. 10 if you need to refresh your memory

* * *

Just then, a cold wind blew by and I shivered immensely, "Jeez it's freezing..!" Kaoru laughed, released his arms from my waist, and rubbed his hands up and down my arms, "Well you're the crazy one who wears tank tops in December!" I frowned, "It's November!" Kaoru sweatdropped, "It'll basically be December tomorrow Reika-chan..." I smiled, "Sure, sure, whatever... Ah, that means Christmas is coming up!" Kaoru nodded, "And the Host Club's Ball as well." I side-glanced at him, "Huh?" He smiled, "Annually, the Host Club holds a ball one week before Christmas, in celebration for the holiday. The attendees vote for a Host King and Queen and they share a kiss." I laughed, "How'd that go last year?" Kaoru grinned, recalling a memory, "Haruhi won king and a betrothed girl won queen. Haruhi said it would only be a kiss on the cheek but then Tono freaked and accidentally pushed Haruhi into the girl, causing them to lip lock! It was poor Haruhi's first kiss." I smirked, "Aha, Haruhi-chan's luck is the worst."

As Kaoru continued to rub my arms, I noticed his shirt, "Kaoru-kun, you're wearing short sleeves, nee? Aren't you cold?" He shrugged, "Not really. I don't get cold easily." I nodded and joked, "Ah, hot-blooded guy huh..." I felt Kaoru squeeze my arm lightly and he smirked, "Funny Reika-chan..." I smiled, "I know, I'm amazing." Then, he pulled me back slightly and poked his head over my shoulder so we were face-to-face from the side, "You are much more than amazing Reika-chan..." I felt a blush creep on my cheeks and I smiled shyly, "K-Kaoru..." He just chuckled and kissed my nose lightly. I continued smiling as I rested my head in his neck. Then, out of the blue, Kaoru asked, "Reika-chan...what's your favorite song..?" I rose an eyebrow, not moving from my spot, "That's kinda random... Why do you ask?" I felt him shrug, "I mean, I was just thinking...do we need a 'song'?" I was still confused, "A song?" He nodded, "Yeah, like, a song that when we hear it, it'll define us..." I smiled as his cuteness, "But what will knowing my favorite song do with that? You'd have to like the song too, you know?" He stopped rubbing my arms for a split second but then continued, "Just tell me..?"

I sighed, "Alright. Well you see, my favorite song literally changes everyday. I choose it everyday when I listen to my iPod in the morning." I could nearly sense Kaoru smirk, "Well, what's today's?" I nodded to myself, "The Best Thing by Relient K. Lovely song..." Suddenly, I felt Kaoru start going in my pocket for my iPod, making me jump, "May I listen to it?" I put my hand in my pocket over his hand and took out the iPod, "Don't be reckless and go into a girl's pocket...silly..." He chuckled as I took one ear bud and handed it to him and he put it in his ear as I put the other in my ear. And, still in the position we were before, we listened:

_It's been a year_

_Filled with problems_

_But now you're here_

_Almost as if to solve them_

_And I can't live in a world without you now_

_All my life I've been searching for you_

_How did I survive in this world before you?_

_Cuz I don't wanna live another day without you now_

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening_

_ANd I think you would agree_

_The best thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_All I wanna have _

_Is all that you can give me_

_And I'll give right back_

_EVerything I have in me_

_Cuz nothing ever felt as right_

_As this does right now_

_I'll go back to before we met_

_Try to erase the past_

_Try harder to forget_

_Cuz nothing will ever be as good as here right now_

_Cuz when I looked into your eyes_

_And you dared to stare right back_

_You should have said, _

_"Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"_

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening_

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing thing is that it's happening_

_This is the best thing_

_The best thing that could be happening_

_And I think you would agree_

_The best thing thing is that it's happening to you and me_

_I always knew_

_I'd find someone_

_I never dreamt_

_It's be like this_

_Cuz you've surpassed_

_All that I've hoped for_

_And ever wished_

_And I'm trying so hard_

_With all my heart and mind_

_TO make your life as good_

_As you've made mine_

The song ended and since it was on repeat, it played again. I went to pause it but Kaoru put his hand over mine and whispered, "Don't...let it play..." I rose an eyebrow, "Hm?" He moved so he had his arms wrapped around my stomach once again, "It's almost...too perfect. It's exactly how I feel about you Reika-chan..." As the lyrics went on, I couldn't help but blush and think, "Th-That's so sweet..!" I snuggled myself closer to him and whispered, "I guess we've found our song..." I felt Kaoru nod slowly and kiss the top of my head.

We listened to the song another few times, just sitting there quietly. Suddenly, the music stopped and me and Kaoru both shifted, confused, and looked at the iPod. I pouted, "My battery died! Dammit..." I put it away into my pocket but we still didn't move from where we were. I glanced at my watch, "Nani... It's already 10." Kaoru frowned, "So, what shall we do for approximately 90 minutes before you have to leave?" I twitched slightly; I didn't want to leave... I sighed and accidentally yawned. Kaoru chuckled and then proceeded to pick me up bridal style, "I know somebody who needs a nap..." I yawned again and mumbled, "I don't wanna go home though..." Kaoru smiled and kissed my cheek, "You're not going home Reika-chan... You're coming home with ME..." I blinked and then smiled, "Alright..."

We got to his house around 10.10 and even as he walked through the door, he STILL wouldn't put me down. He yelled into the house, "Hikaru??" Then, the same maid from before came into the foyer and blushed slightly when she saw us, "A-Ah... Hikaru-sama checked in to say that he probably wouldn't be home tonight. Apparently Haruhi Fujioka-san was badly shaken from the storm earlier and Hikaru-sama wants to make sure she'll be alright." I frowned, "Aww, Haruhi's still afraid of storms... That';s so sweet of Hikaru..." Kaoru nodded at the maid, "Thanks for telling me." The maid bowed and then walked away. Kaoru sighed and smirked down at me, "Guess we have my room to ourselves..." I laughed sarcastically at him, "Har har Kao-chan..." I yawned again and Kaoru began going up his stairs, "Come on... I'll let you sleep..."

In his room, Kaoru placed me down gently on his bed and "accidentally" landed ontop of me. He smirked, "Oops." I smirked, rolled my eyes, and pushed his off of me and next to me on the bed, "Don't be weird Kao-chan..." I turned on my side so we were now facing eachother. I sighed and got out my cell phone and set the alarm for 11.25, "I'll put it on vibrate so it'll only wake me up. I don't wanna wake you up." He smirked, "Who says I'll fall asleep? I'll be too entranced in your sleeping beauty to fall asleep..." I blushed but managed to get out a sarcastic comment, "Yeah yeah, just don't try and touch me while I'm asleep you freak..." I put my cell back in my pocket and then watched as Kaoru sat up and began taking off his maroon button down shirt. I froze, "What are you doing..?" He grinned at me and then pulled his black shirt over his head and threw it on the floor to the side, "What? I can't sleep with shirts on. Too hot in here during the night." He layed back down and I found myself staring at his torso, "Y-Yeah..." He grinned more and said non-chalantly, "Well, I usually only sleep in boxers but I'll save your feeble, innocent mind from that image."

But the fact that he said it made me think it and I blushed 50 shades of red. Kaoru just laughed quietly but then I felt Kaoru's hand start gliding from my thigh and along the side of my torso. As he did, my shirts began lifting up, "Perhaps you should take your clothes of as well Reika-chan...or I can just do it for you..." I blushed insanely and caught his hand with both of mine. He just smiled and held my two hands in his one hand and pulled them over to his face and kissed them, "...Easy." I glared at him playfully and then scooched closer to him so our torsos pretty much touched. I kissed him lightly on the lips, which he lightly returned. I felt my eyes start to droop closed and I whispered, "Good night Kaoru..." Just before I drifted off to sleep, I felt Kaoru release my hands and then wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer, "Sweet dreams Reika-chan..."

**Kaoru's POV**

Reika's breathing got slower which means she was officially asleep. She must have thought I was kidding; there was no way I could fall asleep now with her sleeping here next to me. Just then, Reika shifted slightly and her hands slowly traced down my chest. I shivered slightly and then she moved both of her arms under my arms and hugged me closer to her so that there was now NO space between us. The difference between this moment and all of the other moments me and Reika have been in this position is that in the other times, we were kissing so my mind was completely elsewhere. But now, nothing was distracting me from the feeling of Reika's chest against mine... I felt my face turn a tomato red and when I tried to move back alittle...just alittle so I wouldn't get TOO excited...Reika just pulled me right back. I groaned quietly and ended up being trapped in her arms. So, I guess I would just make the most of this. Staying as we were, I nuzzled my head into her neck and I just felt...complete. I couldn't help but go and smell her neck; she smelt of vanilla sugar. Now that I recall it, she tastes like it too... I leaned my head up quietly and softly and managed to smell her hair at her crown; vanilla sugar too. I leaned back down to her neck and positioned myself as before and thought, "I guess she uses soap, shampoo, body spray, and lip gloss that all smells like vanilla sugar. Heh..my favorite smell now..." (holy crap he's good xD). It wasn't until my body completely shut down and I drifted off to sleep.

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself...not in my room. Instead, I was in the 3rd music room leaning against the wall on the ground. I looked down at myself and found myself still in the clothes (and lack of) I had fallen asleep in. I grinned and said outloud to myself, "Well, this would be embarassing if anyone was in here." Suddenly, I heard a sweet, familiar voice in front of me, "What would be embarrassing Kaoru-kun..?" I opened my eyes (cuz you know, you usually close your eyes when you grin...) and found Reika sitting on her legs in front of me. I gasped as I looked at her more; her hair was down and was wearing a maroon corset and black panties...that was it. I attempted to avert my gaze form her...but failed miserably, "N-Nothing Reika-chan..." Reika then began crawling towards me slowly and ended up with her body between my legs and her hands supporting herself up with my thighs. She smiled cutely and caused me to bite my lip from reacting in anyway, "Are you sure Kaoru-kun? You don't look so good..." She brought one of her hands up to my forehead and then glided it to my cheek, traced my neckline and then down my bare chest. I gulped as she went down to my stomach...and then lower...but then stopped right at the hemline of my pants. She stared right into my eyes and smiled cutely once again, "Soon Kaoru-kun, I promise. But for now..." She leaned in closer and our lips met and we didn't hesitate to make the kiss deeper. I pushed myself from the wall and helped lean her down so I now hovered over her. But then, Reika wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me down forcefully, causing me to lose my balance and land ontop of her, closing the space between us. I accidentally moaned out and I felt her smirk in the kiss and she began slowly tracing her fingers along my back, sending chills down it. I had one of my hands under her arm and on her shoulder and the other hand tracing along her thigh. Her bare skin was cool and soft against my burning hand and then played around the edges of her panties. I heard a moan escape her throat and I couldn't help but smirk. In between kisses, Reika whispered, "Ne Kaoru, you need to wake up..." I just made our kiss deeper, not wanting to stop, "Not yet Reika-chan...please..." Just then, I heard Hikaru's voice yell, "GET UP YOU PERV!"

My eyes shot open and was greeted by Hikaru's grinning face. I groaned and wiped my hand down my face; what a freaking awesome dream...damn Hikaru interrupting it... Hikaru backed away from me and I sat up in the bed, "Having steamy dreams about Reika nee?" I felt a blush on my face, "Sh-Shut up Hikaru..." I looked out the window; the sun was shining in...morning huh. I looked at the clock; 10 AM. I rubbed my eyes and looked next to me and, obviously, saw Reika not there. I frowned; I was secretly wishing she would be there sleeping when I woke up... Hikaru stretched his arms, "Yeah I just got home. Poor Haruhi was so scared after the storm that I couldn't just leave her. Hope you didn't mind." I shook my head, "It's alright... That was really cool of you Hikaru. Just don't do it all the time and leave me here alone." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just grinned mischievously, "Alone nee? The maid downstairs said that you came home late with Reika-chan...and she didn't leave until after 11..." I froze and blushed more, "SHUT UP HIKARU!" He just laughed and waved behind him as he walked out, "Whatever little brother... I'm going in the shower. Host Club at 3 remember, as always." I nodded slowly and fell backwards onto my pillow and mumbled, "What a crazy night..." I looked to my left and stared at where Reika had been the night before. I flipped myself over so I was now headfirst in the pillow Reika had used and, as I hoped, it smelt like her and her vanilla sugar scent. I smiled smally and hugged the pillow close, pretending it was her.

**Reika's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I growled under my breath and covered my head with the covers, trying to block the light. I didn't get home until about 4.30 last night and didn't actually fall asleep until about 6... I didn't know what time it was right now, nor did I care. All I knew was that I haven't gotten enough sleep. I couldn't seem to be able to drift to sleep again so I leaned over the side of my bed to get to my laptop that was on the floor next to my bed. I leaned down and pulled my iPod out of it and was happy that I could finally get some normal music into my system. Getting back under the covers normally, I put my iPod on shuffle and the first song, almost ironically, was The Best Thing by Relient K. I cursed under my breath but listened to the song anyway as I thought intently. Sooner or later, I would have to tell Kaoru of my job...but not yet. I couldn't...it was just too soon...

Then, somehow I heard over the blasting music, a knock came to my door. I growled loudly and yelled, "Nobody comes in until 10!" I heard a muffled voice so I rolled my eyes and took out my earbuds, "What??" The voice repeated themselves, "I said it's noon Reika-sama..." I blinked and glanced at my clock; exactly 12.07. I bit my lip and sat up in my bed and mumbled, "Come in then..." The door opened and Tohru walked in with a small smile on her face, "Hard morning?" I ran my hand through my hair, which was currently down, "Guess so... Just overtired is all. Only got about 6 hours of sleep." Tohru frowned and before she even spoke, I put a hand up stopping her, "Don't...just...not yet. Scold me all you want in like...an hour. If you start on me now, I might bite your head off..." I smirked at the last part and she smiled smally, "Very well Reika-sama... Here." She approached me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. I dispised coffee and tea with a passion, but hot chocolate was perfect. I accepted it and sipped it, "Th-Thanks Tohru-san...for so much..." She bowed and then walked out of the room as she said, "Anytime Reika-sama..."

I took another sip and then put it on my drawer next to my bed. I stretched out my arms, stood up from my bed, and walked over to my full-length mirror. I was currently wearing the blank tanktop I had worn yesterday and maroon short shorts. I then blinked when I noticed when I apparently had not taken off my choker after work, and also kept my barcode necklace on. I rubbed my eyes and then realized I could care less, so I left them there. I inspected my body; more specifically my thighs. There were several bruises in the shape of fingers. Certainly not from Kaoru... I sighed as I thought of Kaoru and stepped alittle closer to the mirror to look at my neck. I found the mark he had left there and touched it softly. I recalled what he had said; 'just another way for me to stay close to you Reika-chan'. I gulped and then looked at the ring on my right ring finger. I spun it a few times with my fingers and then sighed heavily as I walked out of my room, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

I grabbed a towel from the drawer, threw it on the sink, and turned on the shower to a near maximum heat. I let it run as I undressed myself and stepped into the shower, the burning hot water beating against my skin. I just stood there for a few minutes, my mind going completely blank. When I did finally snap out of it, I slowly but surely, washed myself with my vanilla sugar products (haha, Kaoru was right xP). When I finished, I continued to just stand there. Suddenly, my emotions just...snapped. I nearly fell forward but the wall caught me. So, I just leaned against the shower wall and cried... I cried about my parents, my job, Kaoru, and how pathetic I was... As I continued to cry, my eyes caught the razor next to me. I gulped and stared at my wrists; the scars had finally healed. I took a deep breath and turned my head from the razor and into the water. I wiped my hands down my face and took another deep breath. Finally, I turned off the water and got back to my room.

I could feel the lump in my throat from crying before, but at least I wasn't actually crying anymore. I got dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt that fell off the shoulders with a maroon tanktop underneath, the usual necklace (and still kept the choker on) and shoes, and didn't bother drying my hair and just put it up. I looked at myself in the mirror; I had large circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I shook my head frantically and looked away from my mirror image. I looked back at my bed, that was already made. My iPod lay there in a jumble and I swallowed hard and got it. I put the earbuds in and played Broken Hearts and Torn Up Letters by lostprophets, today's favorite song.

I didn't bother jumping the stairs, I just wasn't in the mood. When I got to the foyer, I saw Shigure's lips move in a greeting, but my music was too loud to know what he actually said. I just smiled smally in greeting and continued walking to the kitchen. Tohru was already in there cleaning up alittle. I paid no mind to her and went into the refrigerator and took out a single riceball. I sat at the table and bit into it quietly. The song changed in my ears to a techno song that I didn't even really care which one it was. I felt as if I was being stared at so I looked up and saw Tphru staring. I took out my earbuds and rose an eyebrow, "Yes?" SHe frowned, "I said Kaoru-san stopped by earlier." I stared at the table, "And?" She sighed, "He came at about 11 but I told him you were still asleep and for him to come later. He said he'd come by about 1.30." I glanced at clock; 1.15. I nodded, "Awesome..."

Tohru was suddenly next to me and she gave me a very serious look, "Reika-sama...have you been taking your pills lately?" I glared at her but cursed in my head, "I don't need to take those damn pills anymore! I'm..!" She cut me off, "Fine, I know, you've told me many times. But you wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't need them Reika-sama..!" I stood up from my chair and walked a few feet away from her and kept my beck to her, "Who cares?? I'm tired because I was up until 6 AM. I'm SORRY I'm tired..!" I sensed Tohru approach me and then put a hand on my shoulder, "...Just for this one day Reika-sama..?" I started to feel fidgety and bit my lip, feeling frustrated. I shrugged, "Fine, whatever. Where are they?" I turned around to see Tohru already with a single pill and a glass of water in her hands. I glared at her hands and hesitantly took the pill, put it in my mouth, then got it down with the water.

I went back to the table to finish my rice ball when Tohru mumbled, "I heard you crying in the shower again..." I shifted my eyes further away from her, "I haven't cried in the shower in 2 months..." She sat in the seat next to me, "Reika-sama...PLEASE tell me what's bothering you... I don't want..." I shook my head quickly, "I'm not gonna do it again Tohru-san. I promised that." I could sense her frown, "I'm just asking you why you were crying..." I pinched the bridge of my nose and then sighed as I stared at the table, "I feel...disgusting..." I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying and Tohru side hugged me tightly, "Reika-sama..." Suddenly, I felt the pill's effects come in and I felt a smile appear on my face, "Don't worry Tohru-san. Everything will be fine." Tohru let me go and saw the smile on my face. I stuck my tongue out, "Promise." Tohru sighed deeply as she got up, "Good..." Then, we heard the doorbell ring. Tohru cleared her throat, "That must be Kaoru-san. Enjoy yourself Reika-sana..." She started walking out of the kitchen and I called out to her, "Of course!"

* * *

Oohh, the drama unfolds... Hopefully I can get chapter 12 in this week...hopefully... xD


	12. New Game! Beach Part 1

People, I am so so soooo sorry about these huge gaps between my uploads! But between school, chores, my job, and all that...my free time slots are nearly non-existant. *sigh* Well, nevertheless, here's chapter 12 ^^. People who review and favorite make me happy :D

* * *

I went into the foyer and saw Kaoru walk in as Shigure closed the door. I grinned as I approached him, "Well hello stranger!" He smiled and immediatleytook me in his arms the secondI was in reach, "I missed you..." I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close, "As did I Kao-chan..." He kissed me on the forehead, "I was depressed when I discovered you were still asleep when I came. If I could have, I would have gone up to your room and had my way with you as you slept..." I laughed sarcastically and I sensed Shigure shift uneasily as he had to listen to this. I grinned at him, "Sorry Shigure-san. Don't worry, he's just kidding." Shigure smiled awkwardly but then Kaoru whispered in my ear seductively, "Or am I..?" I blushed slightly and took Kaoru's hand and dragged him up the stairs, "Just shut up and come on. I know what you want..." Kaorujust snickered from behind me as he whispered, "We may be up there for a while then."

Once in my room, Kaoruended up shutting the door behind him. I sat down dramatically on my bed, "SO, what shall we do for an hour before we slave away at the Host Club?" Kaoru just smirked and was suddenly leaning down at me and placed his hands on my thighs and support himself and brought his face directly in front of mine, "I have an idea..." I smiled as we both went in the rest of the way and our lips collided. Koaru leaned me back so I was now laying down and he didn't even bother holding himself up and just layed right down ontop of me. Just as we went to make the kiss deeper, both of our cellphones rang. Well, HIS rang, my played the SOLDIER Battle theme from Crisis Core ^^.

Kaoru and I groaned and broke our kiss, but remained in our position. Both getting out our cellphones, we both groaned more. I rolled my eyes, "H-Hai Tamaki-senpai..." Kaoru seemed agitated, "What's up Hikaru..?" Tamaki yelled on the other end, "WHY ARE YOU AND KAORU NOT HERE YET REIKA-CHAN??" I sweatdropped, "The Club doesn't start until 3 senpai...it's 1.30 now..." Tamaki continued to yell, "That's no excuse! I want you both here now! Besides, there's no client meetings today. Instead, the Host Club is going to the beach!" Me and Kaoru ended up saying at the same time, "The beach?" We smiled at eachother and Tamaki continued yelling at me and I just growled, "Alright, alright Tamaki-senpai! We'll be there in like...15 minutes. GOODBYE!" I hung up on him while Kaoru finished his conversation, "Yeah, I'll get your bathing suit Hikaru. Mhmm, see you."

Putting our cells away, Kaoru started to lean back down, "Now where were we..?" I just smiled and put a finger to his lips, "Ne Kao-chan... I promised Tamaki we'd be there in 15 minutes. We must pack!" Kaoru frowned and started fake-complaining, "But Reika-chan..!!" I just rolled my eyes playfully and pushed him up andoff of me, causing us both to stand up, "Hush you. Now excuse me while I get changed and pack." His eyes lightened up when I said 'get changed', "Ah...I get to see you in a bathing suit..." His face turned a dark red as his face seemed in la-la land and I just smirked and pushed him out of the room and shut the door, "Just wait out there Kao-chan..."

I ended up wearing a black and maroon striped bikini then put on a black tanktop and maroon short shorts, and black flip flops. I then put in my bag the clothes I was wearing before, my sneakers, and a towel but didn't pack my work clothes. Screw work right now! Once I was finished I went out of my room and found Kaoru leaning against the wall. When he saw me, he frowned and I just grinned, "Guess you'll have to wait until the beach to see my suit!" I laughed as I walked past him, "Now come on, to your house!"

I waited at the base of the stairs for Kaoru to finish getting ready. Once he did come back down, he was wearing a black bathing suit with orange stripes down the sides and a white sleeveless shirt with a hood on it. He eve still wore his ring necklace visible. On his shoulder was a bathing suit similar to his, but black and light blue, and in his arms was one towel. I rose an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you get another towel for Hikaru?" He smirked devilishly, "Clients will show up at the beach and the show must go on..." I rolled my eyes, "Still think the whole 'twincest' thing is downright weird...but hilarious." He smiled as we walked out the door, "Funny... You're like, the only girl at school who isn't completely fangirl over us." I smiled back, "Of course not. I don't need to see you and Hikaru to display affection for me to see. I get that enough from you personally." We had agreed on taking Kaoru's limo to the school and as we got in, Kaoru sat directly next to me, "Anytime, anywhere Reika-chan..." I smirked and leaned in closer to him, "How about right now, right here..?" Kaoru smirked back and we both leaned in and began... xP

We were so engrossed in eachother that neither me nor Kaoru noticed we were at the school. The driver had to clear his throat awkwardly and me and Kaoru split apart. I pushed Kaoru lightly off of me and I sat up and straightened myself out. Kaoru opened the door and went to step out but then suddenly, Hikaru was piling into the car. Me and Kaoru both blinked and chimed, "Uhm..." Hikaru glared layfully at us, "It's about time you got here! The others already left for the beach and I had to wait here!" Kaoru shut the door as he laughed, "Sorry Hikaru... Here." Somehow, I ended up between Hikaru and Kaoru...as always... Kaoru handed Hikaru his bathing suit and, suddenly, Kaoru started taking off his pants and I blushed insanely, "Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hikaru frowned, "What? It'll be like looking at Kaoru..." I sensed Kaoru blush from the other side of me and I shook my head frantically, "N-No! We haven't, I mean I haven't...I mean... OH MY GOSH JUST LET ME LOOK THE OTHER WAY!" I hid my face in Kaoru's arm as Hikaru just laughed andI heard him shift around, "Relax Reika-chan, I'm just playing. ...OK, it's good." I got off of Kaoru and looked at Hikaru; he was wearing his bathing suit now and also a light blue sleeveless shirt with a white tanktop underneath, since I could see the straps falling off his shoulders.

Hikaru grinned, "So what kinda bathing suit you have Reika?" I rolled my eyes but then I felt Kaorustart lifting up my shirt, "I think we should just find out ourselves Hikaru..." Hikaru smirked devilishly and began pulling down my sleeves, "I agree Kaoru... It's no fun when you have clothes on Reika-chan..." I blushed at both their antics and immediately swatted away their hands, "E-Enough..!" Suddenly, a light bulb went off in all of our heads. We all looked at eachother and grinned as we chimed, "New game!"

We got to the beach, all of us now fully aware of the exact plans of our new game. As Kaoru said, there were a few other girls on the beach, all crowded around Tamaki. But when me, Hikaru, and Kaoru all got up to them, Tamaki pushed through them and yelled at us, "It's about time you guys got here!!" We all just shrugged and walked [past him, leaving him in his nonexistent emo corner. I looked everyone over; Hunny was wearing an orange and white bathing suit with little swimmies, Mori wore a dark blue bathing suit, Kyouya wore a green and white bathing suit andsomehow still found time to write in his notebook, Tamaki (still surrounded by girls in his emo corner) wore a red bathing suit, and Haruhi wore a neutral blue boys' shorts and a baggy off blue short sleeved shirt. She sat under an umbrella, looking miserable. I frowned and sat next to me, "Hey Haruhi, what's wrong?" She smiled at me, "Ah, nothing Reika... Just Tamaki-senpai trying to get me to wear a girls' bathing suit..." I laughed, "I see. Fight for those rights Haruhi!" She grinned at our joke, "Yeah! What about you? No bathing suit?" I winked at her, "You'll see..." She gave me a confused look but was then dragged away by Hunny who yelled, "Hi Rei-chan! Sorry but I need Haru-chan to collect crabs!" I waved to them and just smiled.

I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru, who looked back and we all nodded to eachother, initiating the plan. They were already surrounded by their clients and they ended up following them as the both apprahced me. Part 1...successfull... Hikaru and Kaoru both sat on either side of me under the umbrella. Kaoru grinned devilishly, "Ne Reika-chan, aren't you hot?" Hikaru nodded as he grinned as well, "Yeah, with all that on, you must be." I shrugged and shook my head, "Nah, besides, I have the umbrella." Then, Kaoru and Hikaru both stood up, took the umbrella out of the ground and threw it away from us, then sat back down and chimed, "What umbrella?" The girls suddenly seemed very suspicious of something. Part 2...successful... I dramatically sighed, "Yeah, I suppose it is hot..." Kaoru and Hikaru both suddenly leaned their faces closer to either side of my face, "We can help that Reika-chan..." I blushed a light red, "G-Guys...not now..." The girls all gasped slightly and got blushes on their face. Me, Hikaru, and Kaoru all quickly glanced at Kyouya and saw him staring at us now. Part 3...successful...

Hikaru first began to slide a hand under my tanktop and whispered in my ear loud enough for the girls to hear, "Would you like help with your shirt Reika-chan...?" I blushed as his hand went higher and I grabbed his hand softly and pulled it out from under my shirt, "H-Hikaru-kun...!" Kaoru then began to slide his hand along the front of my thigh and to the bottom part of my shorts, "Or perhaps you need more help with the shorts..?" I blushed more, except this one was more real, "K-Kaoru-kun..! I-I'll d it myself..!" Then, as sexy and as show-offy as I could, I took off my tanktop and then my shorts and sat erect in my bikini. Hikaru smirked seductively, and as did Kaoru but he had a slight blush on his face. The girls all gasped and blushed hard at my appearance...I have officially gotten onto their yuri radars... By now, even Tamaki's clients were surrounding us. Part 4...successful...

Hikaru began sliding the back of his hand up and down my arm, "Ne Reika-chan, Kaoru...why don't we all go somewhere we can be...alone..?" I closed my eyes dramatically, "I-I don't know...at the beach..?" Kaoru leaned alittle closer to me, "Y-Yeah Hikaru...what if people...find out..?" The girls were completely intent now and we all knowingly were laughing hysterically internally. Hikaru shifted himself so he was in front of both me and Kaoru andpulled us both closer to him, so we had a little triangle going on, "Let them find out.... I'm not ashamed of all of our love... I couldn't stop these desires even if I tried..!" Kaoru blushed slightly, "H-Hikaru..!" I put my hands together under my chin, "Y-You're always so rough and demanding Hikaru-kun..!" The girls all screamed, "KYAAAAAAA!" We all stole another glance at Kyouya; he smirked widely at us and had that rare glint in his glasses. Part 5...sucessful... Mission: Threesome game is on!


	13. Untitled! xD Beach Part 2

So...yeah... I decided to change the title of the story only because my entire plot changed... I thought it up while I was playing with lemons tonight at work... . Er, anyway, here's the second update for today, so be grateful xP. And may I say that I would really, REALLY like reviews and favorites... ^^'' Also, as I look at my story traffic...only like...7 people have gone beyond chapter 11...WHY PEOPLE, WHY?! JUST CONTINUE READING!! T-T

....Am I that boring? D: Please, if there's something you would like me to add, delete, or change to my story, I would be happy to take your opinion into consideration. =)

* * *

For a long time, me, Kaoru, and Hikaru had to constantly keep our 'game' on because all the girls kept following us. Although I had to admit, the whole thing was really hilarious and entertaining! I was fine showing affection with Kaoru...but with Hikaru, it was kinda awkward. Either way, at 5 o'clock, all the girls left the beach, leaving only the Host Club. I was talking to Haruhi about how her day went, "Oh my god! I can't believe you fell off that cliff last time! Were you OK??" She nodded solemnly, "Yeah...Tamaki-senpai saved me. He was real mad at me afterwards for getting myself into danger like that." I put my hands on my hips, "I disagree. What you did was very brave of you Haruhi! I admire you for that!" She smiled, "Thanks Reika..."

I grinned and went to speak, but suddenly, somebody jumped into my back and wrapped their familiar arms tightly around my stomach. Me and Haruhi just sweatdropped as they rubbed their head against my back and complained, "Reika-chan..!!" I sighed deeply but smiled at the same time, "Kaoru....I'm in the middle of a conversation..!" Kaoru just hugged me tighter, "But Reika-chan..!!" I shook my head, "5 minutes." Suddenly, Kaoru shifted and proceeded to pick me up bridal style. I blushed instantly and Haruhi just walked away as she laughed, "I'll talk to you later Reika..."

Kaoru grinned and began running for my towel. I went to ask what the hell he was doing but then I found myself layed down on my towel and Kaoru's lips to mine. I was left breathless until Kaoru slowly lifted his face away from mine, "I haven't been able to do that all day and I couldn't take it anymore..." I smiled smally at him but then blushed insanely when I realized we were both...not necessarily clothed... We both were both in our bathing suits. He must have known why I was blushing and then he smirked as he brought one of his hands to the back of my neck where one of my bikini straps were. He played with the strap and he brought his face closer to mine, "Reika-chan...why don't we go somewhere where we can be...alone..." I blushed again but then something clicked in my head; this time, I wasn't going to go down without a fight...

I smirked and then wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down forcibly ontop of me and he let out a gasp. By now, no space was between us. I smiled as cutely as I could and he blushed, "I agree Kaoru-kun..." I glided my hands from his waist around to his stomach and up his chest, causing him to shake uncontrollably. I smirked but then I noticed how my hand didn't hit his ring chain. And even thought I completely understood why he didn't have it on, I fake-gasped, "K-Kaoru-kun...you don't have your necklace on..!" I produced tears in my eyes and Kaoru gasped as he got up from me and sat next to me and begged, "N-No Reika-chan! I-I didn't want our clients to see it a-and think..!" I cut him off my sitting up and turning my back to him, "I-I thought you said you'd wear it all the time..!" I hugged myself lightly as I sniffled but had a huge smirk on my face.

Suddenly, Kaoru was infront of me and he saw my smirking face and gasped. The tears stopped and I fell backwards onto my towel as I laughed uncontrollably, "Easy Kaoru-kun! You're so easy!!" I kept laughing until I sensed Kaoru lying next to me on the towel. I turned my head to see him on his side and leaning his head on his hand, slightly glaring at me. I mimicked him and frowned, "I'm sorry for tricking you... It's just that I have to get you back for all the time you've gotten me!" He smiled at the last part and then dug into one of his pockets and pulled out the necklace. I smiled and then he handed it to me, "Put it on for me..?" I rolled my eyes playfully and we both sat up. I took the necklace from him and put my arms on his shoulders as I attempted to clasp in the back; ...I wasn't having much luck. I growled as I persisted and Kaoru stared me right in the eys as he laughed quietly. I rose an eyebrow, "What're you laughing at?" He shook his head slowly as he kept eye contact, "You look cute when you're frustrated..."

I finally got it clasped and sighed in relief and went to remove my arms from him, but he grabbed me by my elbows and kept them where they were. Instead, he pulled me closer so our torsos were touching. He let go of my elbows and wrapped his arms around my waist again. We leaned our foreheads together and we both ended up shutting our eyes. I heard Kaoru whisper, "I love you Reika-chan..." I smiled smally, "I love you too Kaoru..." Just then, a wind blew by and since the sun was setting, it was chillier than usual. I shivered slightly and so did Kaoru. We opened our eyes and I grinned, "Oh now you get cold." Kaoru just smirked and held me closer to him, "Hardly. But look at you, you're shivering..." I nodded as I smiled, "Well, if you let me go so I could get CHANGED, I won't..." But he didn't let go as he complained again, "But I don't wanna..!" I rolled my eyes, "Please..?" Kaoru just shook his head as he smirked.

I smirked back as I leaned forward and connected our lips as romantically as I could. I felt Kaoru nearly stop breathing until he finally kissed back with hunger. I smiled slightly as our lips and tongue soon went in sync. In between kisses, as usual, I whispered, "SO can I...go...get changed now..?" He groaned slightly, "You shouldn't have...started this...because now...I'm not letting you go..." We kissed deeper, both not wanting to stop. I leaned myself forward, causing Kaoru to fall backwards with me ontop of him. I felt his hands start gliding up from my waist again, up my back to the strap (not the neck one). Before I could stop him, I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around my stomach from behind me and pull me off of Kaoru. Kaoru sat up and glared at the person, "Hikaru! What the heck?!" Hikaru just laughed and tightened his hold around my stomach and held me closer to him, "Sorry Kaoru, Reika-chan's mine now..." I rolled my eyes and thought, "Something always has to interrupt us..." Hikaru just chuckled and released me and I turned around to face him. I sense Kaoru stand up as well and stand next to me. We noticed that Hikaru was already dressed in the shirt he had earlier today and black baggy pants and sneakers. He grinned, "I actually came over to say that we're all going to dinner. So get dressed!" He saluted and ran over to Haruhi, to pester her most likely. I smiled as I shook my head, "Gotta love this club..." I turned to Kaoru and ruffled his hair, "See you in a few minutes." He smiled at me and nodded as he walked away to get his clothes.

I went into my bag and got out the clothes I wore earlier today. And since I kinda forgot to pack a bra and panties, I had to continue wearing my bathing suit. I put my towel in my bag and picked it up and started for the parking lot where everyone waited. I stretched, "So where are we going?" Kyouya fixed his glasses, "To a resturaunt privately owned by my family. Nobody else will be there tonight." I nodded and we all ended up riding together in Kyouya's limo.

What Kyouya FORGOT to mention was that this restaurant was 40 minutes away... So, the entire ride there was full of Hunny asking every 5 minutes if we were there yet, Hikaru and Tamaki arguing over Haruhi, and everyone just...arguing about something... BU tot be honest, it was hilarious. We were all just one big family and it felt nice because I haven't been apart of an actual family in a long time... When I thought this, I felt images cross my mind and I suddenly cringed. Kaoru, who was sitting next to me, turned to me concerned, "Reika-chan?" I gave him my best smile, "N-Nothing Kaoru... Just a chill." He seemed to have brought it because he turned back to Hikaru. I felt Kyouya elbow inconspicuously from the other side of me and I looked at him. He rose an eyebrow and somehow, I deciphered what he was trying to say. I looked at my watch; 6 PM. I had to go to work in 2 hours. I rubbed my head and shrugged my shoulders and Kyouya went back to his notebook. I stared at the floor, unsure of what to do...

When we finally go there, we sat a huge circle table. It went: me, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi, then me again. Placing Hikaru and Tamaki next to eachother was a horrible idea because they just persisted to argue. I stared down at my silverware and played with the knife idly. I absentmindedly picked it up and twirled the sharp end into my left index finger. Then, I continued and sliced my fingertip just slightly. Feeling the slight pain, I snapped out of my trance and my eyes widened. I instantly put my finger to my mouth and went to suck the blood out. I didn't know it, but everyone except for Kaoru (of course ) had seen me do this, all inconspicuously. I heard Kyouya stand up, "Reika, you seem to have gotten a slight cut. Come with me and we'll clean it up." I looked up at him and nodded, "O-Okay..." I stood up and Kaoru gave me a worried look but I just smiled at him, which he then returned.

I followed Kyouya into the kitchen as he went through a cabinet and pulled out a bandage, "Why did you cut yourself Reika..?" I cringed; so he did see..., "I-I don't know... I kinda just...went into a trance I guess. It's no big deal." He grabbed the hand with the hurt finger up and started cleaning it up, "Your medical records say you have a history of depression..." Again, I cringed; damn him and his links... I shook my head, "I-I'm fine now though, Kyouya-senpai... It was after my parents died and I just...snapped is all." He frowned as he applied the bandage, "You slit your wrists and you nearly died." His simpleness in saying it almost made me throw up. I coughed and took a step back and he frowned again, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" I nodded and turned my back to him, "Yeah, promise." That was enough for him because he walked past me back out into the dining area, and I followed him.

When we started ordering, me and Haruhi agreed to split a huge plate of king crab legs. The rest of the group stared at us in amazement as we quickly went through leg after leg without hesitation. Tamaki laughed awkwardly, "Haha...brings back memories..." We were both on our 13th leg when from next to me, Kaoru whispered loudly to Hikaru, "It's like they're long lost sisters..." As Haruhi cracked another leg, she said to me, "Sounds familiar..." I nodded as I chewed on a leg, "Everyone says that..." Then, little to our knowlodge, there was one leg left. And as we both went to reach for it, we finally noticed and looked at eachother. We both smiled at eachother and chimed, "I believe this is mine." Our smiles didn't leave our faces but then the rest of the group thought / yelled, "Murderous intent...!!" Suddenly, Mori reached over and took the leg from both of us. We all stared in shock as he cracked it and ate it in one bite. The others all shifted their gazes to me and Haruhi. Our faces were blank but then we smiled sweetly at eachother and chimed again, "Thanks for sharing!" Everyone just sweatdropped and sighed in relief.

I looked at my watch and gasped loudly as I got everyone's attention; it was 8.15. I was...late... As if on cue, my cell phone rang in my pocket and I jumped. I stood up from my chair and fumbled to get my cell phone out of my pocket. I did and I opened it, "H-Hello..?" I looked around at the others as the voice on the other line spoke, "Reika...where are you..?" I cringed at the evenness in his tone, "K-Kakashi-san...I-I..." He cut me off, "10 minutes late TOPS Reika. That was the deal." I felt myself start to shake slightly and I saw everyone giving me worried looks, "Look, I haven't been late once so..." Once again, I was cut off, "A deal's a deal Reika. When you get here, you work the booths then the floor." I couldn't help it; I kicked the chair I had been sitting in slightly and everyone jumped at my sudden outburst, "Fine! I don't care!"

And with that, I hung up. Before anyone could say anything, I began dialing my house number and waited for Tohru to pick up, "Suzumiya residence." I was getting impatient, "Tohru-san, it's me. I need a car at the Ootori owned restaurant ASAP." Tohru seemed worried, "You're...late?" I knew she knew what it meant when I was late, "Yeah, so I don't need my bag." Tohru sighed deeply, "You're in luck. Amaya-san is already out on errands and is around your area. I'll call her to pick you up. Give her 5 minutes." I nodded to myself, "Please and thank you." Then I hung up and put my phone into my pocket.

I stared as everyone stared at me right back, "What..?" Hunny frowned, "You have to go to work Rei-chan??" I smiled at him half-heartedly, "Yeah Hunny-kun...I'm already late." Mori, Kyouya, and Haruhi all gave me solemn looks as I got tackled by Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, "We'll miss you Reika-chan!!" I laughed, "And of course I'll miss you guys! Don't worry, I'll see you all tomorrow!" They got off me and everyone gave me so kind of smiled and said, "See you tomorrow!" I nodded and waved off to everyone and grabbed my bag with the towel in it and walked out.

I leaned against the wall for the building, waiting for Amaya, another maid of mine, to come. I pinched the bridge of my nose and mumbled to myself, "I hate him so much..." Suddenly, I head the door to the restaurant open and Kaoru came out. He smiled at me and I smiled back smally, "What are you doing out here?" He face suddenly turned serious and I was amazed that he didn't try and come onto me, "I'm worried about you Reika-chan..." I rose an eyebrow, "Why? Nothing's wrong Kaoru, I promise." He motioned towards the restaurant, "I don't think I've seen you look so angry before... Did you get yelled at by your boss for being late?" I averted my eyes from him; something like that..., "Yeah, he's really strict about punctuality, something I promised in my resume." He frowned, "But what got you so angry?" I growled internally and thought, "The fact that I have to deceive you again and dance in a glass box for some sexually driven guy I don't even know as he 'enjoys' himself..."


	14. Exchanges

Ahh, I'm behind again! Sorry my faithful readers, but once again, between school and work...I just have no time! But, to make up for it once againn (gosh, I seem to have alot to make up for lately haha), here is a special 2-in-1 chapter! ^^ Please note that this a FAST FORWARD to a specific date that is mentioned below. It's about a month and a half so...yeah. Any questions, please don't hesitate to ask! And review and favorite as always! :D That always makes me happy...

And for the record...I even felt awkward with the beginning-ish of this chapter...I don't know why -.-

* * *

**SUPER FF!! to Monday December 16, two days before the Host Club's Christmas ball. Nothing of importance has happened. ^^**

It was 8 PM and we all were sitting at a round table and discussing the ball. I nodded slowly at Kyouya's comment, "So...you want me to...sing..?" He nodded and I rose an eyebrow, "What makes you think I can even carry a single note??" Kyouya turned to a page in his note book and read off, "You won at least 5 singing competitions since 6th grade." I frowned and Haruhi smiled at me, "You should Reika. If I remember, your singing voice is astounding." I blushed lightly as Hunny yelled, "I wanna hear Rei-chan sing!! Sing Rei-chan!!" I shook my head as I laughed, "No way, not now at least. Fine Kyouya, I will..."

He smirked and went back to writing. Kaoru stared at me, "You never told me you could sing..." I shrugged, "I haven't actually tried to sing in a long time." He frowned and went to say something but Tamaki cut me off, "Oh yeah Reika-chan. Since this is the first year the Host Club has had a girl, I've decided to make you immediate Host Queen. In which, you will share a dance and kiss with a King voted by our clients. The ritual for Host King and client Queen also stands too."

I cringed and me and Kaoru both yelled, "What do you mean kiss?!" Hikaru snickered, "Kaoru would be so jealous if Reika had to kiss someone else Tono." Kaoru glared at his brother but blushed at the same time. Kyouya spoke up, "Ah, I forgot to mention. Kaoru, during Reika's dance with the client King, you will be singing a song during then. And Reika will sing her song during the Host King's dance."

Kaoru blushed harder and I gasped, "Oh my gosh Kaoru, you can sing??" He stared at me and tried to speak but skipped over his words. I smiled at him, "I want us to sing sometime, okay?" He blushed harder and turned his back to all of us. I tilted my head to the side and Hikaru comforted his brother as Hunny stated, "Kao-chan doesn't like people knowing about his singing talent. He gets embarrassed easily."

I sighed and glanced at Kyouya; why would he make Kaoru sing in public if he knew Kaoru would get embarrassed? The glint in Kyouya's glasses answered that question: because he was sick and twisted, that's why... I sweatdropped at my own thoughts and walked over to the window and looked out at the view. It was dark, so there wasn't much of a view, only the half moon.

I tapped my fingers on the window sill and thought about...nothing, actually. Since the first, I've been taking my pills daily and I felt...happy. But in the back of my mind, I knew the happiness was superficial and could be altered instantly. I shook off that idea and turned around to look at the others. What I knew was true and real was that I loved these people and they made me the happiest I've been in a long time; especially Kaoru. He's been very patient with my job and my rapid mood swings during the past two weekends. Despite it all, I feel closer to him than of two weeks ago. Of course, this was expected. And of course, we haven't gotten any...further...than we already have. Neither of us have persisted to taking off one another's clothes; bathing suits not counting...

However, it's embarrassing to say...the other day, I had a...dream. About Kaoru. God, awkward much? But at the same time, I knew that this dream told me that my body wanted to go further with Kaoru than we already were.

But...if I take my relationship with Kyo, no articles of clothing were ever removed until one month into the relationship. When I compared my two relationships, I've done things alot sooner with Kaoru than Kyo.

And, more importantly, I enjoyed it so much more with Kaoru...

Kaoru, who had currently been in a conversation with Hikaru, glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back and he continued his conversation. I rubbed my arm slightly, feeling embarrassed, and then felt myself yawn. Now that I think about it, I have one more subject of homework to do anyway... I stretched my arms as I approached the group, "I'm gonna head home guys. Got some more homework to do." Haruhi nodded, "Same here. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved at us and we all said our goodbyes to eachother.

Outside, I managed to get out of the sight of Kaoru and Hikaru. Everyday, they've been driving me home, but I missed walking home to my music. I looked all around me and grinned when I saw I was alone. I began walking in the direction of home and pulled out my iPod and played it on shuffle. In a split second, I realized I hadn't chosen today's favorite song.

Still in this split second, I decided it would be the first song on this shuffle. As a result, the song was Put Your Hands Up by the online game Audition. I smiled as I listened to the song; I really should go play that again sometime... I was in my musical zone when suddenly, I felt a pair of arms grab my arms and pull me into a car. I groaned and hung my head back, "I was so close..!!" Two identical faces were on either side of me and chimed, "You can't escape us Reika-chan!" I pleaded to them withmy eyes, "Please guys?? Just ONE night? I wanna walk home alone..." They bothlatched onto my arms and rested their heads on my shoulders and chimed, "You don't like being with us??" I rolled my eyes playfully as I sighed, "Fine, fine... Don't get all emotional on me."

They grinned at their victory and Hikaru let me go but Kaoru didn't move. He whispered in my ear alittle too loudly, "Ne Reika-chan...why don't you come over to my house..?" I saw where this was going and I blushed slightly as I smirked, "Sorry Kaoru, but I have Math homework to do." Kaoru started kissing my neck lightly, which just made me blush more, "You said yourself you take at least 10 minutes per subject to do your homework... Please..??" I bit my lip as he continued going towards my soft spot, "A-Alright, how about YOU come to MY house? That is..."

I turned my attention to Hikaru, "...If you don't mind?" Hikaru just smirked as Kaoru peeked at him around my neck and pouted in plea, "Sure, I don't care. But..." Suddenly, Hikaru leaned across me and took Kaoru's face between his hands, "...don't be too late Kaoru... I miss having you to my lonesome at night." Kaoru blushed, "Hikaru..." I groaned, "At least wait until I'm out of the way!"

Their driver dropped me and Kaoru off at my house and we went inside. I announced myself, "I'm home! Kaoru's here too!" A few maids and butlers who had been walking by at that time all chimed, "And that's new how..?" They all smiled at me as I blushed slightly and Kaoru just patted my head.

I then glanced at a nearby clock, "Alright Hitachiin, it's 8.45 now. So I want you out of my house by 9.30, understood?" I smirked at him and he mock-saluted, "Yes ma'am!" But then his expression changed as he got closer to me, "Although I wish I never had to leave..." I looked away from him, already beginning to get embarrassed, and started up the stairs, "Yeah, yeah... Quit your charming and let's get the homework over with."

Kaoru was right; it only took me exactly 7 minutes to finish my Mathhomework. Haven't I said it before? I'm at the top of my class, right with Haruhi! ^^ Kaoru, however, was having trouble with his homework. I sat cross-legged on my bed while he was lying on his stomach, frustratingly chewing on his pencil eraser. I watched him work in silence and would smile to myself when he would get angry and quickly erase things on his homework.

He had to work on his Math, Literature, and Science. He already finished his Science; it was his favorite subject so he was quick on it. He finished Literature because, somehow, he compared everything he read and wrote to me, so he never ran out of ideas. But now, he was working on Math. He said Math is his absolute worst subject, but Hikaru's favorite. That's one thing me and Hikaru have in common at least: our favorites subject is Math.

I looked at Kaoru's homework from where I was: factoring and such. Basics...easy. So, he was in the grade's normal math: Algebra. However, I was in the senior's math class: Calculus....okay, that's a college course and I'm taking it as a sophomore...but whatever. So I'm smart...DON'T JUDGE ME!!

...Anyway, after the 5th time Kaoru had erased something, I frowned, "Why don't you ask me for help? You know I can since I'm in a higher level than you..." Kaoru stared at his paper and sighed, "No...I don't want you to help me..." I blinked, feeling slightly offended, "W-Why not?" He turned his head and smiled, "I don't want you thinking I'm stupid..." My eyes widened and he continued, "I mean...I already feel stupider than you... We're sophomores but you're taking all senior, and higher, classes. You're...so much better than me..."

He stared at his paper more and I just bit my lip but then narrowed my eyes at him, "It's stupid of you to think you're stupid!" He gasped slightly and turned his head to me again and I continued and shook my head, "I'm not better than you Kaoru... In fact, YOU're better than ME." He looked away from me, "No I'm not... How so..?" I bit my lip and thought, "You've never tried to kill yourself..." I cringed at the thought but then sighed. I got on my hands and knees and crawled closer to him and then layed down perpendicular to him, our heads close, "Well...you're funnier than I am, you're more rational than I am, you're more charming than I am, you're..."

He cut me off as he laughed softly, "Funny...I think all that about you..." I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Then...how about this: neither of us is any better than the other; we're equals." Kaoru smiled and reached over and tucked some hair behind my ear, "Agreed."

I smiled and then turned myself so I was still on my stomach but now directly next to Kaoru, both of us looking at his homework. I began reading it over, "Now let's see what you have here..." As I read, Kaoru sighed, "I've tried this one problem at least 2 times and still get an impossible answer."

I looked over his work and then back and forth between it and the question. I nodded and said moreover to myself, "That two should have been carried...and this.....oh my..." Kaoru blinked, "What?" I laughed softly, "Kaoru...your class shouldn't be doing this work at all. You should be nowhere near this curriculum." Kaoru gasped and stared at his book page and cringed as he checked another sheet, "Th-The book page is 356, not 536..."

I just laughed harder as Kaoru stubbornly flipped through his book and got to the correct page, "Oh shut up Reika-chan..." I stopped laughing and then kissed his cheek as he began the homework that he could actually do. When I did so, he froze slightly and then side-glanced at me. I stuck my tounge out and pointed to the book, "Homework first mister." He just smirked and I could have sworn I saw a sight blush go on his face.

By 9.20, he finally finished everything. Once he packed his books back into his bag, he groaned as he layed back down, stomach-down, on the bed next to me, "Only 10 minutes left..!"

Finally, I managed to ask something, "Ne Kaoru... How come YOU never told me you could sing..?" He side-glanced and blushed deeply, "I-I..I don't know..." I frowned, "Aww, you really are embarrassed..! Why??" Kaoru seemed to be thinking intently until finally he leaned his chin on the bed and stared off into the distance, "It's not that... It's just...I don't wanna sing while you're out there dancing with some other guy... And I..." I cut him off by leaning over and kissing his temple softly, "I'm pretty sure hearing you sing will pretty much distract me from whoever that boy will be..." Kaoru sighed deeply but didn't move, "I don't like keeping us a secret anymore... I don't like...all those guys flirting withyou at the Host Club..." I frowned and I leaned my head on my arms as I faced him, "And you think I like either of those two things either? I especially don't like girls flirting with you Kaoru... It's very hard to not attack them..." I saw him muffle out a laugh and then turn his head to face me finally, "Same here... Reika-chan...I honestly do love you..." I smiled, "I don't doubt it Kaoru; you don't have to assure me... I love you too..."

Suddenly, Kaoru sat up onto his knees and I did the same thing, confused. He gulped, "I...I want..!" He stopped and blushed a deep red. I tilted my head, "You want..?" He looked down and away from me, "Nothing...never mind..." I started to scooch closer to him, but then somehow I tripped over my own legs and fell forward, going right towards Kaoru's lap.

But before I hit it, he caught me and then pulled me closer to him. So now, our knees were intertwined and my head rested against his chest with his arms wrapped around my torso tightly. I felt him laugh slightly, "You're such a klutz..." I frowned but then clutched onto the front of the shirt, "...I think I can extend your curfew just alittle bit..." I expected to quickly lift me up and kiss me, but he didn't... Instead, he held me tighter buried his face in my hair, "Like I said, I wish it could be forever more..."

Something was bothering me... After another minute of this, I couldn't stand it anymore. So, I asked, "...Why the hell aren't you kissing me yet?!" This seemed to have caught him off guard because Kaoru took a hold of my shoulders and pushed me away from him so we could face eachother. His face looked...amused. He rose an eyebrow, "I'm sorry..?"

I blushed a dark red, "I-I mean...times before this, you definitely would have by now and I just..." Kaoru frowned, "Well, why don't YOU start the kiss if you really want to?" I felt myself blush even harder as I whispered, "I like it when you do..." Kaoru gasped slightly and then blushed a light red. Then, he smirked, "Fine...why haven't I? Because I...er..."

He hesitated as he released my shoulders and fiddled with his fingers, "I had this, uh, dream last night and uhm... I kinda sorta...got a little to rough with you, I guess, and you got really angry at me and...even if it was a dream, I didn't want to risk..." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, "S-So...you have dreams about me..?" Kaoru's face turned blood red and looked down, not making any eye contact.

I smiled and then felt myself start blushing again, "Wanna know something funny..? I did too..." Kaoru's head shot up, his face still flushed, and stammered, "Wh-What??" I looked away from him, "The other day...I-I had a...dream...about you..." Kaoru was suddenly fascinated and leaned in closer to me, "What happened in it??"

I blushed hard, "I'm not gonna tell you that..!!" Kaoru frowned, "How about...if you tell me your's, I'll tell you one of mine..?" I went wide eyed and flushed, "There's more than one?!" Kaoru realized his mistake and cringed and stammered, "N-No! I-I mean...yeah...but I-I can't stop them Reika-chan!! I..!" I cut him off my putting a finger to his lips, "Deal." His eyes grew wide and I released his lips. He sighed deeply, so I guessed he was going first.

**Kaoru's Dream...the one of many xD (Kaoru's POV)**

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself in a completely white room. I stared around the room and went to move, but found myself strapped to a bed my by wrists and ankles...and that I was only in my boxers... I tried to shake the straps off, "The hell is this?! Better not be those damn fangirls!" I looked around helplessly and hit my head back on the pillow beneath my head, "Must. Get. Out!"

Suddenly, a girl's voice came from beside me, "Kaoru-kun..." I gasped and turned my head to the voice to see Reika standing on the side of the bed. I sighed in relief, "Thank God you're here Reika-chan... You can get me out now." I rose an eyebrow as I saw her start taking off her sneakers, "I'm not letting you go Kaoru-kun..." I blinked, "What do you mean you're not...OH MY GOD!" I cringed as Reika slowly took off her black baggy pants right in front of me. I couldn't avert my gaze from her legs or black panties until I saw her move and crawl up onto the bed and then straddled me.

I blushed a dark red, "R-Reika-chan..!! What are you...OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I couldn't help but stare as Reika now was taking off her maroon spaghetti strap shirt, very provocatively may I add... She threw it on the floor with her pants. So now, she was only in her black bra and panties, and her black choker and barcode necklace. I gulped as I stared at her figure, unable to look away. I was much too entranced... She smiled at me cutely and leaned forward closer to me.

She supported herself up by putting her hands on my chest; I could feel the cool sensation fron the barcode pendent plate from her necklace on my collerbone, causing me to shiver. I gulped hard, "Reika-chan, I don't think..!" She cut me off by kissing me hard on the lips. I was shocked but still had the brain power to kiss back. But before I could, Reika broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck, collarbone, then even down my chest.

I groaned out several times, not being able to contain my self. I started getting fidgety, filled with a strange desire to touch Reika, anywhere. But...I was strapped to the bed, so there was nothing I could do but...take this. The whole thing was much more pleasurable than it should have been...

**(Kinda) End Dream (Reika's POV)**

I was holding both hands over my mouth to try and stifle my laughter, but I was failing miserably. Regardless, my face was a blood red as I pictured all of this in my head. As Kaorutold his dream, he never made eye contact with me and the whole time his face was also blood red. When he stopped suddenly, I said between giggles, "Is that the end??" Kaoru shook his head slowly, "No...I just can't tell the rest... Way too embarrassing to say, especially to you..."

Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore; I burst out laughing and fell backwards. The whole thing was so silly and I could NEVER imagine myself taking advantage of Kaoru in such a way. My laughter stopped dead when I thought that; "in such a way". I blushed hard again, knowing that I basically just thought I might actually take advantage of him somehow... I sat back up and coughed slightly, "Okay I'm done...sorry Kaoru..." He still didn't look at me but he mumbled, "Your turn. Deal's a deal." I gulped and took a deep breath, "Yes...a deal's a deal..."

**Reika's Dream (Still her POV)**

I got to the door to my room and found it...closed. My door is never closed unless I'm in there. I sighed and opened the door, finding...pitch darkness. That was strange too; the moonlight would at least come into the room to light it alittle bit. I walked in and the door shut on its own behind me. I cringed alittle then dropped my bag to the floor, "Kaoru? You here?"

Suddenly, I heard the familiar voice of a certain someone behind me, breathing on my shoulder, "I'm here Reika-chan..." I jumped and went to turned around to face him, but Kaoru wrapped his arms around my stomach tightly and pulled me close to him. I felt a strange sensation on my bag; familiar in sometime in my life, but strange. Then, I felt Kaoru start planting small kisses on my shoulders and neck as he whispered, "Ready for your surprise..?" Suddenly, the moonlight was coming into the room, so I could see now. I gulped, "Wh-What is it..?"

I then felt Kaoru push me forward and I gasped, expecting to hit the floor, but instead hit my bed, and on my back somehow. My eyes grew wide and I went to sit up but then Kaoru got onto the bed and hovered over me. It was now I noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. So that was the strange feeling I felt; his bare skin against me... I started stammering as Kaoru began lightly kissing my neck, "I-Is this such a good idea..??" It struck somewhere in my head as to why I even asked that question; where did it come from?

I felt Kaoru's hands glide down my sides, over my hips, and then to my jean's button in the front. I blushed insanely as he undid them and he whispered, "Shh, it's alright Reika-chan... I won't hurt you..." Then, in a swift motion, he removed my jeans and somehow my shoes as well. He then leaned down and kissed me roughly on the lips, forcing his toungein my mouth. I whimpered in pleasure and I then felt Kaoru start trailing his hands up my sides, but under my dark green tanktop. He went higher and I gasped when he finally pulled my own shirt off over my head and then threw it on the floor. This time, he began kissing down my neck and teasingly bit my soft spot. He then went lower to my collarbone...and then lower...

**(Kinda) End Dream (Still her POV ^^)**

Like Kaoru, I ended up not making contact withhim as I told my dream. I twiddled with my thumbs as I stopped speaking finally. I heard Kaoru whisper, "The end..?" I shook my head and gulped, "N-No... Too much to go into detail with..." I blushed harder and glanced up at him. He was also blushing hard and looking off to the side. Well, wasn't this awkward.

By now, it was about 9.40. I stood up from the bed as I stammered, "W-We have school tomorrow s-so..I don't want you tired..." Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts and stood up as well, "Y-Yeah, you're right..." He bent down and picked up his bookbag, hesitating. I looked away from him as he got back up and slung his bag over his shoulder. I sensed him take several steps closer to me so I looked at him finally and we stared awkwardly at eachother. Trying to break the tension, we both let out a small laugh and leaned in for a very quick peck on eachother's lips. But...we didn't lean away from eachother. Our faces stayed close as we stared into eachother's eyes intently. Apparently, we both had a mutual feeling, as usual, and we abruptly crashed our lips together...

We both instantly made the kiss deeper, opening our mouthwithout hesitation. We moved quickly; too quickly since we both also quickly ran short of breath. Kaoru rested his hands on my waist, turned me around, and then guided me laying down on my bed, and then he, as always, hovered over me.

I hesitated, but I brought my hands up to his blazer and proceeded to take if off of him, and he helped me by shoving it off his arms and throwing it to the side, not once breaking our kiss. I then pulled down on his tie to loosen it, but instead caused him to lose his balance and completely lay ontop of me. Still, I continued to loosen his tie and get it off of him as well, also undoing at least 3 of his top buttons on his white shirt. Also, as a result, his necklace fell from under his shirt and the ring rested on my chest; I could feel it.

Now, it was Kaoru's turn to hesitate. I felt one of his hands come up to my cheek and stroke it softly. His other hand started going down my side and stopped at the base of my black longsleeved shirt. He whispered, "Are you sure..?" I nodded slightly, "I'm sure...it's okay..." I loved how he asked me for permission... Then, in a swift motion, he rose my black shirt off of me, withmy help of course. Suddenly, he broke the kiss as he leaned our foreheads together. We both breathed deeply, lacking air in our lungs. He laughed frustratingly as I stared at him; his eyes were lightly closed, "Damn you and your double layers..!" I blinked and managed to glance down at myself; I had forgotten I wore a blue tanktop underneath my black shirt today...


	15. NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ

***This note is EXCEPTIONALLY important, so please read all of it. Thank you!***

...Well...this is awkward...

I'm soooo sorry guys. I'm so bad at this whole updating thing, I know. But I'm finally on winter break from college and I've only now been able to sit down and write this author's note. And even over the summer I was working so much that I barely had time to breathe.

To start, I'd like to thank everybody who has continuously been reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my stories. This account is jointed with my core email, so every time someone does one of these things, I will undoubtedly see it.

And it really does brighten my day, every time. Some people have written such beautiful reviews that I honestly was considering dropping all of my school work and essays to just continue with my leisure writing. Alas...I have a GPA to maintain. So thank you to all of you, really. You have no idea how much what you say affects me.

But on a heavier note...I'm not going to lie to any of you. I am going to use this note to update all of my stories, but the same news affects them all: I am at a complete dead-end with my stories. I mean, I know exactly where I want everything to go, but I just...can't bring myself to segway my conclusions with multiple chapters. I just don't have the mentality or time to do it.

In addition, I'm working on two or three other stories that I am much more serious about...mostly one, in particular. So serious that I am considering talking to an editor of some sort if/when I get around to finishing it. But, before I do that, I'm going to upload what I have no far onto for other people's opinions. I'm going to do this in a couple days, since I only today have made an account there. So, if you guys like me at all as a writer/person, I would appreciate if you would check it out. Since it is not yet released, if you are seriously interested, please PM me or say in your review that you are interested and I will reply to you with the link to the story when it is uploaded.

So, at the end of the day, I guess what I'm trying to say is that...my stories will be discontinued. However, this decision is not _final_. Another option I am considering is writing one last chapter for each story, explaining, as the author, where I intended to go with each piece of writing. I am leaning more towards the latter.

I couldn't just...leave all of my dedicated readers hanging. And I certainly don't want to leave myself hanging. At some point in time, these stories meant the world to me. They kept me _sane_. Perhaps I've grown up from them...or perhaps I just have a serious case of writer's block that cannot be remedied. xD

...I guess that's it. Please review or PM me or whatever to let me know your opinions on all of this. If you're angry, let me know you're angry (but please be gentle, haha...) and if you're happy, sad, confused, etc...please let me know that as well. As I said, your words mean everything to me. There is still hope for these stories. Please don't give up on me...

Until next time, my friends.

-Skye


End file.
